Romance? Let 'Er Rip!
by RipCord
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UP! Rei and Max finally finish getting ready for the dance, and not surprisingly pull off looking like some pretty nice looking girls, or at least, their dates think so. R&R!
1. Good MorOw!

This story was written by Yuki-Obsidian and Mixe, over AIM. It is an ongoing rpg, which contains, or will contain in the future: yaoi, nudity, violence, angst, coarse language, pointless fluff, love triangles, insane humour...all that fun stuff! *wink*  
Mixe plays Kai, Max, Kenny, Dizzi, Lei, and Kevin.  
Yuki_Obsidian plays Rei, Tyson, Gary, Mariah, and Mr Dickenson.  
Additional characters will be alotted out as we get to them. As mentioned, this is a work in progress, and we're nice people on our good days, so any requests will most likely be incorporated, unless they really suck. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own 'em, and we don't have anything valuable, so don't bother suing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Good Mor~OW!!!  
  
Kai woke up at exactly 5 am, every morning, regardless of whether it was a competition day or not. Walking silently to the bathroom, he relieved himself, showered quickly, then dressed. Returning to the bedroom they all shared, he paused in the doorway of the living room to call to the Chief, "Kenny. It's morning. Go to bed."  
  
Kenny looked up in surprise. "Already?! Aww...I guess me and Dizzi lost track of time. Sorry about that. I was working on a way to increase the power of your bit beast's attack." Kai sneered in response. "I don't need any help. Waste your time on someone's beyblade." Turning sharply on his heels, he stormed into the bedroom, and turned his anger onto the 3 boys still sleeping. "GET UP!" he bellowed, pulling the long blanket off their sleeping forms. "We have stuff to do today. Move it!"  
  
Max blinked groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Huh? What's going on?" Frowning, he rolled over and fell back alseep, with his face burrowed against Rei's shoulder. "Just 2 more...minutes..........*snore*"  
  
Rei murmured softly. It was way too early to get up, no matter what Kai wanted them to do. As Max buried his face into Rei's shoulder, the chinese boy pressed his face against the soft blonde hair, one arm wrapping around the other beyblader's shoulders.   
  
The moment Tyson heard Kai's voice, he let out a loud snort and rolled, landing right behind Max. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, and his leg around both Rei and Max's waist before he started to snore loudly again, inhaling bits of Max's hair then blowing them back out with each one.  
  
Kai growled, and grabbed onto a random leg. "GET UP!" he shouted, as he tugged and began dragging Tyson from the bed. Kenny entered the room and blinked in confusion at the sight. "What's going on in here?" he asked, looking from the pile of boys to the angry team captain. "Kai?"  
  
"They won't get up! What does it look like?!!" He screamed, turning to glare at the chief. "Well, you're going about it wrong. " Kenny said, before stepping to the foot of the bed. "First you have to wake up Tyson, then Max will follow. You know how Max is about Tyson. And Rei will get up as soon as he realizes the bed is empty, and everyone else is already going. Watch." Leaning over the bed, he called softly, "Quiet, we don't want Tyson to wake up or else we'll have to share all the FOOD!"  
  
Tyson didn't even notice when Kai pulled on his leg, but the moment that food was mentioned, the dark-haired boy's eyes burst open and he hopped right up in bed, unintentionally landing on Max's hand. "Food? Where? Where's the food?!?" he bellowed before hopping off the bed and doing a quick check of the room. When he came up with nothing, he bounded over to Kenny. "Don't hide it out on me! Share the food!" he said as he began to shake the young genius. "Hand it over, food hog!"  
  
"OWW!!!!" Max yelped, sitting up and grabbing his hand as tears sprung up in his blue eyes. "What was that? Kai?" he asked sadly, believing the older boy had hurt him in his sleep. He turned to pout to Tyson, and was stunned to see the spot next to him empty. "Huh? Tyson?" The blonde looked around and spotted the loud boy, and quickly rolled over Rei to bounce onto the flor and join his friend. "What's up, Tyson? What food?" he asked, turning his gaze onto the short computer whiz.  
  
Kenny blanched. "Uh well, see guys, the food isn't ready yet. But as soon as you're all dressed, we can go get it, ok?" Kai snorted as he watched the two boys in their underpants begging for food. "Pathetic," he muttered, before glancing over at Rei again. "At least he isn't a complete idiot," he said quietly, crossing his arms across his chest. The smallest of smiles flitted across his face. Rei was only in his underwear too.  
  
Just like Kenny had predicted, the minute Max left the bed, Rei's eyes slowly fluttered open. Of course, it didn't help that Max had decided to roll over him to get out of the bed. Without saying a word, he crawled out of bed, muttered a quiet 'Excuse me' to Kai and made his way to the washroom.   
  
"As soon as we're dressed? Ok!" and with that, Tyson ran out of the room, only to find the bathroom was currently occupied. He groaned and banged on the door. "Reiiiiii! Hurry up in there!" he yelled, only to be met with the sound of the shower starting to run. He face faulted then ran back to the room and started collecting his clothes from where he had tossed them all around the room. "Hurry Max! The sooner we get dressed, the sooner we can eat!" he said as he tugged his shorts on.   
  
Max watched Tyson begin to dress for a few minutes before he suddenly jumped into action. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, as he dashed across the room to grab his bright overalls. "I better get dressed too!" His bright arm bands and shoes soon followed and then he turned an unbelievably bright smile on his friends. "I'm all ready guys! Let's go eat!"  
  
Kai snorted. "About time!" Crossing the room, he banged on the bathroom door. "Rei! We're going down to eat! Hurry up! I'll try to save you something, but I can't make any promises with those two!" he added, throwing a sidelong glare at Tyson and Max. Shaking his head, he ordered, "Let's go!", and started out of the room and down the stairs to the hotel restaurant.  
  
"C'mon Max, before all the good stuff is gone!" Tyson said as he grabbed Max around the wrist and pulled him out of the room, racing for the restaurant. He pushed past Kai, and went right into the restaurant, not even waiting to be seated. He picked the table closest to the breakfast buffet and pushed Max into the booth first before sitting beside him. "I'm so getting the buffet! Where's the waitress? I'm hungry!"  
  
"Me too!" Max agreed, as he always agreed with everything the dark-haired boy suggested. He sat up higher on the booth seat and looked around. "That might be the waitress over there. Yep, Kenny's talking to her. Ooooo. here she comes!" He dropped back onto the seat with a bounce and grinned up at the 50 something year old woman.   
  
"What'll it be, boys?" she asked in a high, nasal voice. "We'll have..." Max began, but was cut off by a deep, rough voice. "They'll have cold cereal and water," Kai said as he approached the table, glaring at Max and just daring him to try to argue. "We'll all have that. We have a lot of training ahead of us, and a big meal will only make you two slower." Sitting down across from them, he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Kenny whined. "I'm not training, so can't I have the buffet at least, Kai?"   
  
"No, you're getting a little pudgy. You could do to skip a few meals," was the bored reply, and, blinking back tears, the chief fled the restaurant, returning to the comfort of the room and his laptop. "So weak..." Kai muttered, as he watched the boy leave. "Good riddance." 


	2. Even Pudgy Boys Need Their Pancakes

This story was written by Yuki-Obsidian and Mixe, over AIM. It is an ongoing rpg, which contains, or will contain in the future: yaoi, nudity, violence, angst, coarse language, pointless fluff, love triangles, insane humour...all that fun stuff! *wink*  
Mixe plays Kai, Max, Kenny, Dizzi, Lei, and Kevin.  
Yuki_Obsidian plays Rei, Tyson, Gary, Mariah, and Mr Dickenson.  
Additional characters will be alotted out as we get to them. As mentioned, this is a work in progress, and we're nice people on our good days, so any requests will most likely be incorporated, unless they really suck. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own 'em, and we don't have anything valuable, so don't bother suing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Even Pudgy Boys Need Their Pancakes  
  
"Cold cereal..." Tyson said slowly, his face curling up in disgust as he began to slide under the table. How mean was that! Max and him were looking forward to that buffet and it wouldn't make them slower, it would make them more energetic. Unlike Max, Tyson was about to retort before Kai insulted Kenny. The boy's mouth dropped open and he hopped out of his seat, immediately coming to his friends defense. "Kai! You can't say things like that to Kenny, especially if they ain't true! Now he probably won't eat for a week!"  
  
Rei came out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from his shower and running loosely along his back. He came back into the room, wearing only his pants and t-shirt when he noticed the chief. The chinese boy arched a brow before making his way over, looking down at the younger boy with concern in his eyes. "Kenny... I thought you were going to breakfast with the rest of the guys. What are you still doing here?"  
  
Kenny sniffed pitefully before saying softly, "I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'll just stay up here and work on some stats with Dizzi, you go ahead." Turning his face away so Rei couldn't see his wet cheeks, he grabbed his laptop and hurried into the living room. He was embarassed enough by Kai, but letting Rei see him like this would only make him feel worse.  
  
Meanwhile, Max was jumping up to support Tyson. While he normally wouldn't have challenged Kai, he couldn't let his best buddy do it alone, could he? "Yeah, Kai! That was really mean! And why can't Tyson have the big meal?! He's a great blader!"  
  
Kai snorted again. "Fine! Eat till you puke. Don't cry to me later!" Rising, he stalked out of the room, throwing a last comment back over his shoulder. "I'll be outside training when you two get done eating like pigs."   
  
Max huffed, "Well, maybe I WANT to eat like a pig!" he yelled, before sighing and turning to Tyson. "Should we go get Kenny, or eat?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
Tyson glared at Kai's retreating back before looking at Max, almost instantly breaking into a grin since they had won the fight. "First we'll go up and get Kenny, then we'll come back here and help ourselves to that buffet!" he said happily, before grabbing Max's wrist again and pulling him back to the room. "Imagine, us eating cold cereal and water. That's just crazy talk!"  
  
Rei didn't follow Kenny as he hurried off to the living room. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to start nagging the boy when it was obvious that he wanted to be alone. Rei jumped a bit as the door banged open and Tyson and Max came back into the room.   
  
"Hey Rei!" Tyson said cheerfully before stopping and tipping his head. "Your hair's down... it looks good! You should do it more often! Umm... do ya know where Kenny is? We need to drag him downstairs and force him to eat cuz Kai was real mean to him."  
  
"Kenny's in the living room... why? What did Kai say to him that got him so upset?" Rei asked.  
  
Max jumped in. "Kai called Kenny fat and pudgy, and said he should skip a few meals, and then the Chief ran out of the restaurant. We told Kai off though," he added proudly, "Don't worry." Turning to Tyson he asked, "Should we go find him?"  
  
Kenny heard them enter, and ducked his face. "I'm really not hungry, Rei. Please just go without me. I have a lot of work to catch up on."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Chief! We talked Kai into letting us get the buffet and you have no choice but to come with us!" Tyson said as he came into the living room and crouched beside Kenny. "Don't listen to anything that -Kai- says. You're the smallest out of the whole team! Just look at me," he stuck his arm out, putting it next to Kenny. "I'm the one with the extra skin. So if you're fat, I must be humongous!" he joked, grinning cheerfully at Kenny. "C'mon man... don't listen to that guy. He's got a permanent stick up his butt or something."  
  
Rei waited for Tyson and Max to go and talk to Kenny, before he quickly left the room, going outside to try and find Kai at the blading practice arena.  
  
Max walked over to rub Kenny's shoulders. "Yeah," he agreed, "if anyone is fat," he added, lowering his voice, " it's Rei! He takes up the most bed space and the longest shower time!" Grinning, he raised his voice to a cheerful chirp again. "So pig out like us! Kai is just being cranky again! He needs more sleep, I think!"   
  
Kenny wiped his face then looked up. "Thanks guys." he said quietly, before rising to his feet. "I -am- really hungry. Let's go eat, ok? Oh! Where did Rei go? Did he already go down?"   
  
Max glanced around, then shrugged, "Guess so. See, he eats WAY more then you! Didn't I tell ya?"   
  
"That ain't true Max! Rei takes up more room cuz he's the one stuck sleeping next to Kai so he tries to keep as far away as possible. Imagine if Rei accidently snuggled up to him? He wouldn't be able to blade for weeks cuz he'd be stuck in a body cast! And he's in the shower longer cuz of all that hair, probably has to try and unclog the tub after he's through," Tyson joked, before grabbing both Max and the Chief's wrists. "Enough about that, let's eat before the buffet is done!" With that said, he charged out of the room, dragging his two friends behind him all the way to the restaurant.   
  
Rei pushed the fence opened, stepping into the practice arena quietly. Kai was the only one there since it was still so early and he apprached him, stopping a few feet behind him. The wind gently blew his hair, and for once his pants didn't look FAT since they were damp from his hair. "Kai...?"  
  
Max lowered his face and flushed. "You're right, I'm sorry," he said softly, considering finding Rei and apologising to him as well, but Tyson grabbed his wrist and dragged him off before he could. They returned to the restaurant and the same waitress came back. "So, same booth, same meals, boys?" she asked in her annoying voice, and both Max and Kenny cringed.   
  
Kai meanwhile was straightening up and turning to face Rei. "What do you want?" he asked, but with a softer voice then he used with the younger boys. "Aren't you going to go eat breakfast?" he asked, eyeing the wet hair and clothes.   
  
"Same booth but this time we all want the buffet, so get your biggest plates and bring 'em right over!" Tyson said, obviously unphased by the woman's tone of voice as he dragged his two best friends back to their former booth.  
  
"I'm not hungry right now..." Rei said before taking a step closer, only then realizing that he was still barefoot. He cringed as he stepped on a stone then shook his foot, before putting it back on the ground. "Why were you mean to Kenny, Kai? I'm sure he didn't do anything to you...."  
  
Kai snorted. "I wasn't mean, I'm trying to toughen him up! He's a nerd! He'll get bullied if he doesn't get a backbone! I'm -trying- to help him!" Turning his back, he reached for his blade and launcher. "They're children. They need to be stronger."  
  
Max was kneeling on his seat, grinning at Tyson. "I'm sooo hungry! How about you?" he asked the other boys, before exclaiming, "Oh great! Here come the plates!" Grabbing one from the waitress, he bounced onto the table, and jumped off the other side, racing ahead of Tyson towards the food. Kenny laughed, then rose to follow, his stomach growling audibly as he eyed the sausages.  
  
"But Kai, you're right, they're -just- kids so you have to let them do things by themselves, even if that means getting bullied.." Rei said as he came up beside Kai and looked at him. "Kai... I know you're the captain but..." he stopped what he was about to say and looked down into the Beydome. "What do you have planned for us today?"  
  
"Hey! Max!" Tyson called out as he grabbed his plate and went chasing after the blonde. "Save some of those pancakes for me! I need my strength!" he said as he gave Max a playful shove away from the pancakes before taking the whole stack for himself.  
  
"HEY!!!" Max whined as he looked at the stack on Tyson's plate, and the one lone pankcake left on the platter. "I wanted some too, y'know!" he grumbled, before wandering over to the eggs. "Oooo.......yummy!" he exclaimed, before piling his plate high with scambled eggs and toast. "Where are the hashbrowns?"   
  
"Over here," Kenny called, as he dumped one last spoonful on top of his plate and headed back to the table.  
  
Kai sighed. "It's our day off. We have to train. Max's delivery is sloppy, and Tyson still lacks a lot of offensive skills." He looked at the chinese boy and frowned. "Don't even say it! They are NOT getting a day off!!!"  
  
Tyson continued filling his plate with as much as he could until it was piled so high that with every step he took, it would shake and look like it was about to all come tumbling down. He brought it all back to the table and sat down, taking the toast and bagel out of his shirt pocket and setting them down too. "This looks so great! And to think Kai wasn't gonna let us even touch this stuff! He's such a prude," he said before starting to stuff his mouth with food.  
  
"What about just part of the day? They could practice until lunch and then have a free afternoon to themselves and try to put that built up energy to good use. You could use a break too, Kai. No offense, but you're more tense then usual and it... kinda worries me." Rei told him.   
  
Kai frowned, but the other boy's deep eyes drew him in and forced him to agree. "Ok....we can take the whole day off and go downtown. Maybe shop for new parts., Then work on the technical sides of our training. Alright?" Turning away he called over his shoulder, "You can tell everyone, ok? Over breakfast. Go eat. I'll be up in a few minutes." After a moment he added, "Make sure those pigs save me some pancakes."  
  
Max frowned and poked Tyson. "Quit hogging all the pancakes! No fair Tyson!" He made a grab for the stack.  
  
Rei smiled. He was actually surprised that Kai had decided to give them the whole day off since he hadn't even expected to get half a day, but he wasn't about to complain. He nodded at the taller boy and smiled right at him, amber eyes glowing warmly. "Thanks Kai... I'll go and talk to the others and grab you some pancakes," he said before turning and giving Kai a small wave. "See ya in a bit!"  
  
"Hey! I grabbed these fair and square!" Tyson replied as he grabbed Max's fork right out of his hand and speared some of the hash browns from his plate and ate them. "Those are real good, Max," he grinned before going in for more.   
  
While he was distracted, Rei appeared and noticing that Tyson had all of the pancakes from the buffet, he grabbed a plate and grabbed about half the stack while the boy was distracted before sitting at the table with them.  
  
Max wailed, "HEY! NOOOO!!! TYSON!" He grabbed the boy's wrist and tried to protect his plate. "Eat you ow...." Noticing the boy's shorted pile, and Rei's sudden abundance of pancakes, Max grinned widely. "Great! Hey Rei, can I have some of those?"  
  
Kenny laughed. "Welcome back Rei. They're fighting over food again. You might want to eat those quickly."  
  
"These aren't for me, they're for Kai," Rei said, knowing that would keep Max and Tyson from trying to swipe the pancakes away from him. He pushed them to the side, keeping them close to him but as far away from Tyson as possible. But since Tyson was still a bit distracted with fighting Max, he reached out, pierced a few pancakes with his fork and plopped them onto Max's plate. "There you go." he grinned.   
  
Tyson's mouth dropped as he stared at Rei and how 3/4's of his pancakes were now gone. "Hey Rei! That wasn't cool!" he proclaimed but didn't try to swipe any of them back, he just started to eat what he had, while still sneaking tastes off Max's plate.  
  
Max grinned so wide he had to close his eyes, thus not noticing Tyson stealing from him again. "Gee! Thanks Rei!" Digging in, he began devouring the food, poking at Tyson in between bites. Spotting Kai, he called with a mouth full, "Over here, Kai! We got tons of food saved for you!"   
  
Kai sneered. "Swallow before you yell Max! You're embarassing us again!" "And spraying us!" Kenny added, before noticing Kai's glare and shushing up. Max whimpered and let his fork drop. He hated when Kai told him he was an embarassment. His older brothers used to always do the same thing. Blinking quickly to hide the tears starting to well up, he muttered a quick apology, before slouching in his seat. "I'm full."  
  
Tyson looked over at Max, noticing how he seemed down. He grinned then scooted closer, slinging an arm over the blonde's shoulders and pulling him in close. "Aww, don't listen to them Max. You ain't embarrassing me and that's all that matters, right?" he asked, leaning in close and nuzzling his nose just by Max's ear. "Right?" he repeated.   
  
Rei rolled his eyes at Tyson and Max, it was obvious that they both cared for eachother so why don't they just admit it already? He then looked up at Kai and slid the pancakes across the table. "I managed to save you some, Kai."  
  
Max grinned happily as he felt Tyson so close to him, then flushed when he noticed Rei watching. "Uhh...right Tyson. Of course!" he gushed finally, sounding like he usually did - a bundle of pent up energy and optimism. "Kai doesn't matter at all!" he added without thinking, then looked at the older boy worriedly. "Just teasing..." he offered meekly.  
  
Kai snorted, "You better be!" before pulling the offered plate close, and digging in hungrily. After a few large bites, he said absentmindedly, spitting food much as Max just had as he spoke, "Thanks, Rei." Max noticed the bad table manners and laughed. "You're embarassing ME now Kai! Swallow first!!!" His laughter was cut short though when a glass of water caught him against the side of the head, splashing all the boys with water, and making Max cry out with pain. "Owww!!!!!" he wailed, clutching his head where the cup had hit him. "Kai!!" he whimpered, tears slipping down his face with the water.   
  
Kai saw the tears and immediately regretted throwing the glass, but it was too late to take it back now. Frowning instead, he said roughly, "Behave yourself, and I won't have to do it every meal."  
  
"Max!" Tyson exclaimed once he heard the blonde cry out when the glass hit him on the head. He didn't care that he was wet, because right now Max was the one in pain. He slid his arm off Max's shoulder and around his waist, tugging the blonde close and hugging him tightly. He glared at Kai from over Max's head. "That was real mean, Kai! What is up with ya, man? He was just kidding around and you hafta go and get violent! We're supposed to be a team, not your slaves that you can throw stuff at!"  
  
Rei frowned when water splashed on him, causing his dry bangs to fall over his face, dripping wet now. He brushed them away and was about to say something when Tyson beat him to it. Of course, Tyson worded it a little differently so Rei kicked him hard under the table.   
  
"Ow! Hey Rei! What was tha~" Tyson started, before noticing that firey glare that the older boy was sending him, he quickly shut up and just went back to hugging Max and making sure he was okay.  
  
Max leaned into Tyson's embrace, trying to calm himself before he made himself look any stupider. His head ached and his body convulsed with sobs, but he fought to hold back the tears. Kai would only get more upset.   
  
Across the table, Kai was already upset, at himself for acting so impulsively. As much as he tried to hide it, he was actually very fond of the other boys, Rei especially, but also Max and Tyson. The guilt of making Max cry was killing him ,and Tyson's accusing glare wasn't helping. Sighing, he rose, and went towards the kitchen. Kenny watched him leave, frowning.   
  
He was glad Dizzi was upstairs, and not here and wet, like he was. Wiping his glasses, he noticed a blurry shape, and put them back on to see Kai returning with an ice pack. Tossing it at Tyson he said, "Hold that to his head. Let's go upstairs again. Max, you can clean up, then we can get going." Turning his back, he left before they could argue.   
  
Tyson caught the ice pack, and blinked down at it. It was surprising that Kai was actually nice enough to go and get one for Max, and then not even whip it at his head. The dark-haired boy smiled and gently pressed it against the lump forming on Max's head. "It's okay, buddy. Let's head upstairs and I'll have ya fixed up in no time!" he said as he slid out of the seat, keeping the pack pressed to the blonde's head though.   
  
Max slid out of the bench after Tyson, still embarassed, but too upset to argue. He let himself be held and comforted, let the other boy lead him back to the room. It felt so warm, knowing Tyson cared this much. So safe in his arms. Kai was already in the room, pacing around the living room. When he heard them return, he looked up almost nervously. "I filled the tub. You might want to wash the blood off your head and hair before we go."  
  
Kenny and Max both asked at the same time, "Go? Where?"  
  
Kai frowned. "Ask Rei, he was -supposed- to tell you!" Shotting a glare Rei's way, he wandered into the bedroom to begin straightening up while he waited.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming and we'll keep writing! 


	3. Squeaky Clean Lemony Fun

This story was written by Yuki-Obsidian and Mixe, over AIM. It is an ongoing rpg, which contains, or will contain in the future: yaoi, nudity, violence, angst, coarse language, pointless fluff, love triangles, insane humour...all that fun stuff! *wink*  
Mixe plays Kai, Max, Kenny, Dizzi, Lei, and Kevin.  
Yuki_Obsidian plays Rei, Tyson, Gary, Mariah, and Mr Dickenson.  
Additional characters will be alotted out as we get to them. As mentioned, this is a work in progress, and we're nice people on our good days, so any requests will most likely be incorporated, unless they really suck. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own 'em, and we don't have anything valuable, so don't bother suing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Squeaky Clean Lemony Fun  
  
Rei smiled guiltly as he grabbed his brush off the dresser and began tending to his hair. If they were going out, there was no way he was going without his hair tyed back. As he brushed he looked at the other three boys. "Kai's decided that instead of practicing today, we'd all head downtown and check out the shops to try and improve on our Beyblades. So instead of actual praticing, we'll be dealing with the technical side today."  
  
"That sounds cool! Maybe we can even watch some of the street kids battle!" Tyson said happily before giving Max a little nudge towards the bathroom. "Hurry up and clean up so that we can go, Max," He grinned. "I'll wait for ya."  
  
Max closed the door behind him, then slipped off his overalls and shirt, and lowered himself into the tub. He was surprised to see Kai had even laid out a towel, but there was no bubble bath. "Guess that's too much to hope for," he said to himself, before smiling. The towel -was- really fluffy though. Closing his eyes, he relaxed in the warm water, daydreaming about all the fun stuff they would see in town.   
  
Kenny was also excited to be going to town. "Wow! That's a great idea Kai! We can all upgrade our blades before the next round of competition!"   
  
"Of course it's a good idea! -I- had it, remember?" smirking, he watched Rei comb out his long locks out of the corner of his eyes. *I wonder if it's as soft as it looks,* he wondered, but didn't dare try to touch it and see. Crossing his arms instead, he said, "I give him two minutes, before I go drag him out."  
  
"Why do you get all the fun, Kai?" Tyson asked, as he sat down on the bed with a bounce. "I wanna go in there and drag Maxie out! It's no fair if you get to do it just because you're the captain of the team!" he said as he bounced up and down on the bed. "Let me do it!"  
  
Rei finally finished brushing his hair, getting all the icky tangles out before before grabbing his hair band and tying it all back before tying his bandana over his forehead. Once that was done, he crossed the room to get his chinese shirt to go over his blue t-shirt.  
  
Kai blinked, then shrugged. "Fine, but if I have to come in a few minutes after -both- of you, you'll both be sorry! Don't think we all don't know about you two!" Smirking, he turned his back and looked at Rei. At least he knew how to hide his feelings. Tyson was as obvious as a giant heart mascot in the middle of a desert. And just as stupid.   
  
Kenny smiled as well. Tyson and Max seemed to be the only ones not aware of each other's feelings for one another. personally, the chief found it cute, if not a little upsetting. He had always been jealous of Max, but it wasn't as bad now. At least, as long as they didn't get serious about their feelings. then he might have a problem.  
  
"Us two?" Tyson looked confused as he looked between the three boys. "What about me and Max? There's nothing to know!"   
  
Rei smirked knowingly as he crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back against the dresser. "You keep telling yourself that, Tyson but right now, don't you think you should go and get Max out of the tub?"  
  
"Oh ya!" he said, hopping off the bed and racing into the bathroom, throwing the door open without any warning at all. "Maxie!" he sang out as he peered down at the blonde. "Almost done?"  
  
Max woke up with a start, and ended up dunking his own head under the water. Popping back up, he sputtered a few seconds, before asking groggily, "Tyson? What's up? Are we leaving now?" Pulling himself into a sitting position, he wiped at his eyes as he murmurred, "I think I drifted off." Laughing softly, he smiled up at the other boy. "Pass me a towel, buddy? I got soap in my eyes!"   
  
Kai heard Max's laughter through the door and sighed. "Great..." he growled, "Hey Rei? How about -you- got get them, huh? I don't wanna see any of that!" Grimacing, he looked at the Chinese boy. If it were -him- in the tub, Kai would be in there in a second, but he didn't need to see Max naked. The fact that the two of them slept in their underwear was bad enough!  
  
"We're gonna leave as soon as you get your cute behind outta the tub!" Tyson said, not even noticing that he had used the word cute next to bum. He grabbed the towel off the counter and passed it to Max, taking full advantage of the blonde's nudity as he peeked into the tub, grinning where there wasn't any bubbles to cover him up.   
  
"Why would you think that -I'd- wanna see that?" Rei quickly retorted, his eyes narrowing at Kai. "I don't want to see either of them naked, so send Kenny in. He's seen them before so it won't be a big surprise for him."  
  
Kenny blushed. "What?! I ..I don't want to see that either!"   
  
Kai snorted. "Suurrreeee ya don't! Get in there anyways!" Kenny gulped and looked at Rei pleadingly, hoping for the chinese boy to save him. As much as he DID want to see Tyson naked, Max was there, and he refused to see that! Suddenly Dizzi piped up, "Yeah! Go look Kenny. Didn't you tell me last night you wished you could spend more time with Tyson? Well, here's your chance!" "DIZZZZZIIII!!!"   
  
Kai laughed. "Don't want to see it, eh? GET IN THERE!!!"   
  
Max stood up and rubbed his stinging eyes with the towel, before blushing and covering his groin. "Ooopppsss" he said, laughing in embarassment. "Sorry about that!" Wrapping the towel around his waist like a skirt, he stepped out of the tub and smiled at Tyson. "Can you believe Kai is letting us go shopping?! Are you excited too? I am!"  
  
"Don't worry about it! It's not like I haven't seen it before." *And really wanna see it again.* Tyson said with a wide grin. "I think it's great that Kai's finally letting us have some fun! I don't know about you, but my Dragoon is perfect so I don't need to go shopping for new parts, I'm just gonna walk around and see what I can find."  
  
"Yeah Kenny, don't be afraid!" Rei said as he gave Kenny a small push in the direction of the bathroom. Well, he thought it was a small push but really it was a hard shove that caused the lil red head to go plowing right through the door. Rei's eyes widened and he looked over at Kai, a twinkle in his eyes. "Oops."  
  
Kenny and Max both yelped as they collided, knocking Tyson to the floor with them. The towel got knocked to the floor as Kenny began to struggle. "OW! Rei! Why did you do that! REI!!!" He suddenly noticed the two boys under him and 'acked', rolling off them hastily. "What are you two doing?!?!!?"  
  
Kai heard this and peeked in to see Tyson lying on top of the nude Max on the bathmat. "You don't like him, eh Tyson?" He teased, before calling Rei over. "Doesn't look that way to me." Max shook his head, groaning loudly. Kai only laughed louder. Max blinked. "What's so funny guys? What happened? Hey! Where did my towel go?"  
  
Tyson groaned and sat up, straddling Max's lap as he rubbed the back of his head. "Owww...." he whined. "What happened?" he asked, looking back at the door to see both Kai and Rei laughing at them. "What's so fu~..." he stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes widening as he looked down at the very naked Max beneath him. Uh oh... how had -that- happened? All he knew was that he couldn't let the others see Max in the nude, so he threw himself back down on the blonde. "Hey! What are you all looking at? Get outta here!" he said as he tried to glare at them, not achieving that very well because his face was bright red.   
  
Rei laughed then looked up at Kai and grinned. "Did you hear that Kai? The two lovebirds want to be alone..." Rei said as he stepped away from the door. "Not that it matters, because I don't think any of us want to see this."  
  
Kai laughed as well, before grabbing Kenny by the collar. "'C'mon you, show's over. And you two," he added, looking right at the boys tangled on the floor. "Make it quick. We have plans, remember?" Pulling the door shut behind him, he released Kenny, then smirked at Rei. "Poor kid," he said, not bothering to identify which one he felt sorry for.  
  
Max blushed as he felt Tyson's thighs pressed against him, and wished he had his pants on. He could feel something stirring 'down below', and began to panic. "Uhh...Tyson, I need to get up now and get dressed. I'm naked!" he exclaimed, *and getting excited* he almost added, but despite what everyone believed, he wasn't -that- stupid! But he was really naked, and become really aroused, and, as his face began to blush as bright as Tyson's, he began to squirm even more insistently. "C'mon, Tyson! We can play fight later? Ok? I need some underwear at least? Please?"  
  
Rei smiled at Kai, pleased that he got -some- attention from the boy, even if it was just a simple smirk. He nodded in reply then sat down on the bed, tucking his legs beneath him and resting his chin on his hands. "I hope they don't take too long. I really want to get going..."  
  
Tyson laughed as he pushed himself off of Max, then covered his eyes with one hand. "Don't worry, Max! It's not like I'm gonna look at ya if that's what you're so nervous about," he said as he got to his feet. He hadn't felt too comfortable on top of Max either, and could swear that his underpants felt a lil snugger all of a sudden. "You'd better hurry and get dressed before Kai and Rei send Kenny back in here!"  
  
Max nodded and hastily pulled his clothes back on. "Ok, dressed!" he said, poking at Tyson's arm. "Let's go shopping!" He exclaimed, jumping in the air, before launching himself out of the bathroom, and back into the living room where Kenny was again being pushed towards the door.   
  
"Oh, thank god you're finally done!" the chief chirped as he came out. "Kai was trying to make me come back in again!" Behind him Kai snorted. "About time! Let's go!" Turning, he walked over to Rei's side and said, "Where should we go Rei? I'm not used to this area, are you?"  
  
Tyson peeked through his fingers, before following Max out the door and laughing at Kenny's prediciment. Poor guy. Kai sure did like to pick on him, but that's what the little guy got for being such a geek. Tyson went to Max's side, then waited for Kai to tell them what to do next. He was in such a good mood, so he wasn't about to spoil it by bothering Kai and having their captain yell at them again.   
  
Rei hmm?ed and looked up at Kai from where he sat on the bed. Unlike Kai, Rei had explored this town once he had gotten here so he had a pretty good idea of where things were located. He hopped off the bed, smoothed out his clothes then nodded. "I know this area pretty well. Downtown is just a couple of blocks away and they have lots of stores that sell things to do with Beyblades, and there's even a small street dedicated to amateur Beyblades where all they do is battle and strengthen their techniques. We might be able to pick up a thing or two there."  
  
"Hey, yeah! That would be great!" Max exclaimed, flopping onto the bed Rei had just vacated. "I want to challenge lots of people, and test out my Draciel some more! And maybe take a look at the new rip cords they have out!"   
  
Kenny grinned as well. "We could collect a lot of new data, eh Dizzi?" Kai frowned. "If you talked to your computer less, you'd make more friends, y'know." Max laughed. "What do you know about making friends?" he said without thinking, then gulped, and began scrambling backwards as Kai growled, and sprang onto the bed, fully intent on kicking Max's scrawny ass. "You're dead!" he bellowed.  
  
Tyson was about to jump to Max's defense but before he could jump between the two of them, Kai was yanked in mid-leap and pulled away from Max.   
  
Rei had his arms wrapped tightly around Kai's waist as he pulled the bluenette towards the edge of the bed and away from Max. "Kai!" he exclaimed as he looked at the boy, faces only inches apart. "I want to go now and that means there's no time to kick Max's ass until -later-, ok?" he asked, not even waiting for an answer as he pulled Kai off the bed and to his feet, keep his arms around his waist though.  
  
Kai blushed under his face paint as he felt Rei's breath tickle him. The boy was so close! Kai squirmed in Rei's arms, enjoying the touch, but embarassed that everyone else was gawking at him. He glared at Tyson and Max in particular, knowing Kenny was too smart to try and crack a joke.   
  
Max seemed to sense Kai's embarassment and laughed. "Aww.....look at the cute couple, Tyson!" he teased, turning Kai's own joke back on him. "Maybe you two want to use the bathroom now?" Collapsing on the bed giggling, he didn't notice the deadly glares Kai was shooting at him, but the words certainly caught his attention.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!! LET GO REI!!!!!LET GO!!!!"  
  
"You're right Max, they are awful cute together. So cute it should be illegal! Just like the colour of Kai's face!" Tyson laughed as he fell down onto the bed next to Max and clutched his stomach. "Oh man! If those two were to use the bathroom, who knows how long they'd be in there! I betcha Kai could go for hours!" he started laughing harder and louder, his legs kicking the air as he rolled on the bed.   
  
Rei sighed and let Kai go. He didn't mind the teasing since Max and Tyson were just joking, but he knew that Kai wasn't the type of guy to just let things go. The dark-haired boy turned and headed for the door. "Have fun killing eachother. I'm going downtown," he said before pausing and glancing over his shoulder. "Coming, Kenny?"  
  
Kenny looked at the angry boy, as Rei released him, and nodded quickly. "Wait for me Rei!" he wailed, as he grabbed Dizzi and fled the room.   
  
Max didn't notice them leave. As tears fell down his cheeks, he laughed at Tyson's jokes, and rolled over on his stomach to look at the other boy's face. "Rei could probably go really long too....I wonder who gets to be on top? Rei looked like he was in charge, eh? Does that make Kai the girl??!!" He howled with laughter, then with pain as the 'girl' landed on the bed between them and smacked Max across the back on his head. "You little BRATS!!!!"  
  
Grabbing him by the overalls, Kai hoisted Max up to face him and growled into the blonde's scared face. "You're going to regret being such a pain in the ass, Max!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reviews make us happy! The more we get, the sooner a new chapter will be posted and nudity is promised in the future ^_~ So keep them coming! 


	4. Ice Cream For Your Crouch

This story was written by Yuki-Obsidian and Mixe, over AIM. It is an ongoing rpg, which contains, or will contain in the future: yaoi, nudity, violence, angst, coarse language, pointless fluff, love triangles, insane humour...all that fun stuff! *wink*  
Mixe plays Kai, Max, Kenny, Dizzi, Lei, and Kevin.  
Yuki_Obsidian plays Rei, Tyson, Gary, Mariah, and Mr Dickenson.  
Additional characters will be alotted out as we get to them. As mentioned, this is a work in progress, and we're nice people on our good days, so any requests will most likely be incorporated, unless they really suck. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own 'em, and we don't have anything valuable, so don't bother suing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Ice Cream For Your Crouch  
  
  
Rei waited for Kenny right outside the room, and once the red-head came out, he started walking again. He wasn't too pleased that the rest of the team was in a huge fight, and usually he would have tried to stop it but he really wanted to get going. It was bad enough that they had made fools of themselves in the restaurant, then wasted time in the bathroom and he knew a fight could take much much longer. He smiled down at Kenny as they headed for the sidewalk. "We'll just leave them to their fighting and check out the sights ourself. I'm sure you'll be able to find some new things for you and Dizzi to check out."   
  
"You'll be the one regretting ever touching, Max!" Tyson said as he hopped up and ringed his arm around Kai, putting him in a headlock and pressing his fist to the top of the boy's head. "Let him go Kai... you know I have the upperhand here..."  
  
Kai laughed, and twisted his body sharply, flipping Tyson and slamming him back onto the mattress. "Who has the upperhand?" he asked, before knocking Tyson off the bed. "I'll deal with you later. You're first though, " he growled at Max, as he grabbed a fistfull of his green t-shirt. Max whimpered, and kicked out, catching Kai in a very sensitive place. "AAAGGHHH!!!!" the captain yelled, and he dropped the boy to grab his groin. "You bastard!" Seeing his chance, Max sprung off the bed, and grabbed Tyson. "Let's go!!!" he yelled, and started towards the door, dragging his friend as he tried to catch up to Rei.  
  
Tyson quickly clammered to his feet and ran out the door with Max. He knew they had to get out of there because if Kai were to catch them... it would not be a pretty sight at all. "If we can just make it to Rei before Kai gets up, then Rei can protect us!" Tyson said as they ran. He couldn't help but laugh as he shot Max a grin. "Good kicking though, Max! You saved us from a Kai attack!" n_n  
  
Max was too busy running to laugh, but he did throw Tyson a victory sign, before spotting a long haired boy ahead of them. "There he is! REI!!!" He yelled, throwing an extra burst of speed into his run, and then glomping onto the boy. "You gotta help us! Kai is going crazy!!!"   
  
Kai was gaining on the group quickly. After the boys had fled, he had hastily rubbed himself a few moments longer, before taking after them, his anger giving him a boost of energy. *I'm going to KILL them* he thought, as he reached a crest in the road and spotted them up ahead. "You're dead!" he growled, before starting after them again.  
  
Rei nearly fell over when Max glomped him, but managed to stay on his feet. He looked between the two boys, then behind them at the advancing Kai. "What did you two do?"   
  
"Well, ya see. Kai was about to beat Max up, so Max kinda kicked him in the groin and then we both ran outta there," Tyson filled him in.   
  
Rei's eyes widened and he looked back at Kai. "How do you expect me to protect you from him when you do -that- to him?!?"  
  
Max whimpered, and held onto Rei's waist tighter. "But Rei...I had no choice! You know how he gets!" Before Rei could reply though, Kai caught up to them and slammed right into Tyson, knocking him flat on the ground. Turning, he spotted Max, holding -his- Rei, and his eyes narrowed even more. "Max...." he growled. "Get your hands off Rei and get over here so I can KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!"   
  
Max gulped and held Rei tighter. "I'm sorry, Kai. It was an accident! I won't do it again! Really!!!"   
  
Kai sneered, "Of course you won't! You can't kick with broken legs!!"  
  
Kenny jumped in, seeing an opening. "But he can't beyblade with broken legs, Kai. You can't do that!" Kai blinked and considered this.  
  
Tyson lay flat on his back on the ground, all sprawled out with spirals for eyes. Kai had hit him hard, so there was no way he'd be able to hop back up and come to Max's defense... again. "Eeee! Lookie all the pretty widdle Beyblades. There's Dragoooooon! He's so cute!" ^_^  
  
Rei stepped closer to Kai, still with Max clinging tightly to him. He put his hands on Kai's shoulders and looked up into his eyes. "Please calm down Kai. I know you're really mad at Max and Tyson, but that's no reason to hurt them so that they'll be out of the tournament, because if they're out, then the whole team is out and I've worked too hard to be out of the runnings yet, and I'm sure you have too." he told him before smiling a little. "So just cool down and we can get you some ice..." he was about to say for his crotch but had a feeling that would just make things worse. "... cream and that will help cheer you up. It always works for me."  
  
Max cheered up at the word ice cream. "Hey! Yeah! Ice cream would be great! Right Kai?" he asked before noticing Tyson on the ground. "Uhh...Ty? You ok, buddy?" Letting go of Rei, he dropped to the ground next to his friend and lifted his head up into his lap. "I think you knocked him out Kai!"  
  
Kai snorted. "Just be glad it wasn't -you- Max," he snarled, before looking at Rei. He would never let anyone else touch him like that, but he didn't push Rei aside. Maybe he was getting weak, but he didn't mind the Chinese boy very much. In fact, despite how much the idea scared and bothered him, he was rather happy when the boy noticed him, touched him. Smiling slightly, he said in a calm voice, "Let's get ice cream. You're buying."  
  
"Sure thing, Maxie-poo. I ok to the Max! Hey... your name is Max!" Tyson rambled on as he looked fuzzily up at the blonde. He grinned goofily and reached up to pat Max's cheek. "I want ice cream too, 'specially if it tastes like you Sugar booger."  
  
"Okay, but I'm only buying for you and me because the others are going to be having the fun of taking care of Tyson," he grinned, as he heard what Tyson said to Max. "I have a feeling Max might be thanking you later too for hitting Tyson like that... it definately opened him up," Rei said, before noticing his hands were still on Kai's shoulders. He blushed and pulled them away, looking away from Kai as he took a step past him. "Coming, Kai?"  
  
Kai smirked, "Of course I am. Let's go." Looking over his shoulder he laughed. "Have fun Max. If you catch up before we finish, maybe you can have some ice cream too." He seriously doubted that would happen though, so it was meant as more of an insult then a promise.   
  
Max grinned widely though, and exclaimed, "Really? Thanks Kai! We'll be right there!" Nudging Tyson into a sitting position, he blushed at his words, but held him in his arms anyways. At least it was just Kenny watching, he thought, as he tried to pull the other boy up, but ended up pulling him into his lap instead. "Maybe we should just carry him kenny?"  
  
Kenny frowned. "Sorry, I have to carry Dizzi," he replied snottily, before running off to catch up with the others. Max frowned. "What's up his butt?" he mumbled.   
  
Rei kept a few paces in front of Kai, knowing that the other boy never liked for anyone to walk by his side. He preferred to be alone. The chinese boy spotted an ice cream shop up ahead, and pointed it out to Kai and Kenny. "How about there? It doesn't look busy at all."  
  
Tyson just moaned, his head lulling around as Max tugged him into his lap. Since he was so close, he heard what Max mumbled and giggled. "Maybe that's where he stores Dizzi's old rip cord," he said before breaking into another fit of giggles.   
  
Max laughed as well, making Tyson bounce in his lap. "Probably! He does -love- his beyblades!" Giggling, he looked in the direction they had went. "So, do you want to catch up to them, or not? They're pretty grumpy today...."  
  
Kai nodded. "Ok," he said, heading towards the ice cream hut Rei had indicated. "What flavour are you getting?" he asked the others, looking up at the selections. "You can buy me....ahh.......double mint chocolate."  
  
Tyson leaned back against Max, looking up at him with a dazed expression. His head was still spinning from Kai's hit but that wasn't about to spoil his mood. "Let's not and go and find our own fun..." he said before trying to get off of Max but ended up just rolling off to the side in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Double mint chocolate?" Rei repeated. Eww... what a gross kind. But that was only because Rei hated everything mint because he was allergic to it. It made his tongue swell nearly twice it's normal size. The pony-tailed boy stepped forward and ordered Kai's ice cream and then a scoop of Chocolate chip cookie dough for himself. Once he got the order, he handed Kai his cone before starting to lick his own.  
  
Kai let himself smile as he accepted the ice cream cone from the Chinese boy. With the younger bladers still behind them, he didn't feel the need to keep up his tough act. "Thanks, Rei," he said quietly, before beginning to lick his own cone. He made a mental note of Rei's ice cream preference. He tried to keep track of all the information he came across about the attractive, dark-haired blader, even the smallest details. Maybe on their way back, he would surprise the boy with another cone.  
  
Max giggled with Tyson, then leaned over him to look into his face. "You sure you're all right, buddy? I think Kai might have knocked something loose... you're acting pretty goofy, even for you!" The blonde grinned widely, then hopped up to his feet and looked down at his friend, stretching a hand out to help him up. "C'mon, Ty. Let's get going!" He smiled brightly, eager to have some fun.  
  
Rei was surprised to see Kai smile since he so rarely did it. It looked so nice though and made the bluenette look so much gentler then he did when he was using his tough guy act. He smiled right back, giving a slight nod when he was thanked then continued to lick his cone. It was good to know that he had made Kai smile... maybe it was because he got him two scoops instead of just one.   
  
Tyson grinned back before taking Max's hand and getting pulled to his feet. "I'm fine! Just a lil bump to the noggin," he said before looking off into the near distance. He gave Max a grin before holding up his hand, with three fingers up. "Three... two... one... let errrr rip!" he yelled before he started to run. He wasn't sure where he was going, but as long as Max was there, then he was bound to have fun!  
  
Max laughed and ran along with Tyson, not even caring that the dark-haired boy didn't seem to have any idea where he was going. He almost got ran into a pole, but dodged it at the last second, giggling as he bumped into Tyson from behind, his hand brushing agaisnt the other boy's backside. "Good thing Kai didn't see that!" he laughed, before looking up. "Hey! Look Tyson! Amateur beybladers! Let's go look ok? Maybe we can get in a game..."  
  
Kai smiled brighter, and took a big lick from his cone, not even noticing the ice cream dripping down his chin. "This is great!" He said suddenly, closing his eyes, and leaning back against the side of the ice cream shop, before sliding down to sit on the ground. "We should ditch those two more often!" he joked, eyes sparkling, before he gestured to the ground next to him for Rei to sit.   
  
Tyson laughed when Max nearly ran into a pole but grinned when he was bumped into. He came to an abrupt stop, reaching out to nab Max by the overalls to get him to stop too. "I could beat any of them with -both- my hands and my shooter behind my back!" he boasted as he headed towards the bladers. "But let's check 'em out anyways. Maybe we'll find Kenny 'round here."  
  
Rei looked down at Kai before sitting down beside him. It was surprising to see Kai acting like this, finally putting his shield down and acting friendly with him. The chinese boy smiled back. "Yay! We have more fun when we're not stuck baby-sitting them," he said, knowing that he sounded cruel but it was partically true. Blinking, he reached out and quickly wiped the ice cream dribble from Kai's chin before wiping it on his pants.   
  
Kai blushed under his face paint when Rei reached out to wipe his face. He quickly dragged his own wrist across his lower face to get any dribbles the Chinese boy missed, while keeping his eyes diverted to avoid meeting Rei's. *God! I'm such a loser!* he thought angrily. *Dripping food on myself...like Max!* Sighing, he closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the wall, not caring that his ice cream was now dripping all over his pants. "Yeah.....too bad you have to babysit me..." he mumbled, wiping imaginary dirt from his chin. "I should have asked for a bib..."  
  
"Tyson isn't a baby!" Kenny suddenly interjected, making Kai look up in surprise.   
  
"What are you still doing here?!"  
  
"I was right behind you....but I don't think I want to hang out with you two -now-" he said, throwing a dirty look at Rei for his comment, before turnig on his heel, and running after the other two BladeBreakers, Dizzi tucked under his arm. Kai snorted as he watched him run off. "Lil nerd......ignore him Rei, I thought your joke was funny. And true", he added, smiling again, and licking the drips from his cone. "Awww....my PANTS!!!"  
  
Max grinned at his friend, totally used to Tyson rough gestures. "I -know- you could beat them all!" he agreed with a big grin, as he reached up to hold the fists wrapped around his overall straps. "But it still might be fun. I know!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Let's pretend to be terrible bladers, and challenge people, then bet money, and suddenly play our best after the prices get really high, and beat them! Think of all the great stuff we could buy! And then we won't have to go find Kai to ask for some money later on!" he added with a proud smile, completely unaware of how dangerous such a game could be.  
  
Rei was about to say something, since he had heard what Kai mumbled when Kenny suddenly spoke instead. He looked up at him, amber eyes widening a little. His comment hadn't meant to be mean, it was just a little joke. Rei was about to get up and go after Kenny to tell him that it was just a joke, when Kai told him to just ignore it. He smiled a little. At least Kai thought his joke was funny. That smile faded though when Kai whined about his pants. Rei looked over, frowning down at the lil puddles of green that were now on Kai's jeans. He unwrapped the napkin from his cone, not even noticing that the scoop fell off and landed on the ground next to him as he began to pat dry the spot on Kai's pants before they left a mark.  
  
Tyson grinned, loving Max's idea right off the bat. What a way to make quick and easy cash. He let go of Max's straps, but gave the blonde's hands a quick squeeze. "That's a great idea Max! We'll be rich by the end of the hour and then we can go and buy our own ice cream! Maybe even our own ice cream -cart-!"  
  
Max laughed and nodded. "Great idea!" he said, even though it had been his idea to start with. "Let's go," he added as he ran ahead and began sizing up the competition. "That group there looks like an easy win," he whispered softly, gesturing to a group of boys about their age dressed in slacks and matching sweater vests. "They look pretty rich too!" he added with a smirk, before stepping forward without waiting for Tyson's reply to say, "Hey guys! Are you bladers? Me and my buddy here just got our first blades. We'd love to play you....maybe even have a friendly little wager, huh? Up for it?" He flashed a friendly smile, even as his fist tightened around Draciel. If Tyson wanted an ice cream cart, Max was going to make sure he got one!  
  
Kai blushed an even deeper red when Rei began cleaning his pants. "Uhh....thanks Rei...but you don't have to do that," he said, catching the boy's wrist gently, and holding it away from his pants. He rubbed his thumb lightly along the bandaged forearm without thinking as he continued, "I can do it myself...you just finish your ......oh shit!" he exclaimed in a voice he rarely used as he noticed the other boy's empty cone. "Where'd your ice cream go?" he asked stupidly, glaring around at the people nearby suspiciously.  
  
Tyson followed Max to the amateur beybladers, and stood by his side, one arm against his chest and the other rubbing the spot under his nose. These kids looked like pushovers. Nothing that him and Max couldn't beat! "Yeah, or are you all chicken? You know you're gonna lose so you don't even want to try us. Pretty bad... and I really wanted my first battle to be memorable..."  
  
A slight blush tinged Rei's cheeks as Kai rubbed his arm and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Kai suddenly asked where his ice cream went. The chinese boy looked at his empty cone, before looking down at the melting scoop on the ground next to him. "I must have dropped it and not noticed..." he said quietly, as his lower lip pouted out. Dang... that was a really good flavour too.  
  
Kai was tempted to make a joke along the lines that Rei didn't look like he needed a few extra pounds of ice cream puffing out his pants any more, but when he looked at the Chinese boy's sad face, the words stuck in his throat. "Uhh....." Blushing, he reached over instead to grab the boy's cone and plop one of his scoops into it. "Here.." he said roughly, shoving the cone back towards the other boy. "I can't eat it all anyways," he explained, even as his stomach growled audibly in disagreeance.   
  
Max, meanwhile, was bouncing with excitement. "Yeah!! You show them what Beyblading is all about, Tyson!!! You're the best!!! No one can take you!! I'd like to see them even try! I bet uhh..." he fumbled in his overalls' pockets for a moment before pulling out a fistfull of bills and counting hastily. "I bet $7.50 no one here can knock your blade out of the dish!!"  
  
It took everything he had not to make a face when Kai plopped one of his scoops onto his cone. Double mint? Rei didn't have the heart to tell Kai that he had an allergy to mint, so maybe he could just avoid licking the ice cream until he found a place to dump it. "Thanks Kai, but you should eat it. I did buy it for you," Rei said as he held his cone out to the blunette. "C'mon, you have it."  
  
"Wow! Thanks Maxie! And I beat, umm..." he dug into his cargo pocket and brought out a handful of junk. "Let's see here... $3.27, a button, a sticker of a dog, an old Q-tip, a shiny rock and a piece of string that Max could beat any of you without even trying!"  
  
Max beamed. "Wow! Thanks Tyson! You think I'm -that- good?! I mean, that's your favourite sticker! You're the best, buddy! " he exclaimed, before throwing himself on the other blader for an affectionate hug. The other kids nearby lifted their eyebrows and began to murmur, before a large boy stepped forward.   
  
"You two don't look so tough...especially you!" he said, pointing a dirty finger at Max's chest. ""You look like a wuss, if you ask me!" he snarled. "And I'll take that bet! I'll beat BOTH your lame blades!!"  
  
Max grinned before saying loudly, "Bring it on!!!"  
  
Kai frowned. "I gave it to you, Rei. I want you to eat it." His voice was softer then usual, and his forehead furrowed. "You don't want it? I don't have germs you know! I only licked it a few times. Just eat it before it melts!" Still frowning, he forgot his own dripping cone and turned to watch the other blader, waiting to see if his offering was going to be rejected or not.   
  
Tyson nearly fell over when Max hugged him, since the blonde had a really strong deathgrip when it came to hugging him. He laughed loudly, before going serious and holding his shooter and beyblade out. "This is one battle that you'll never forget, kid," Tyson said lowly as he stepped up to the dish. "How do you want to do this? A 2 on 1 battle or do ya wanna take us on seperately?"  
  
Rei forced a smile as he looked down at the ice cream. It was either hurt Kai's feelings or have a swollen tongue and since he was such a nice guy, he knew what choice it had to be. He slowly licked the cone before smiling at Kai. "It's good. Thanks Kai! You're a real nice guy," he said before he turned his face away. God... this was so disgusting! What bad taste in ice cream.  
  
Kai turned his face to hide his pleased grin before licking at his cool treat again. It was unusual to hear someone call him a nice guy, but he secretly liked the way the compliment sounded. Especially from such a beautiful voice. Smiling so wide his cheeks ached, he stared off into the distance, towards the road, and noticed a lot of kids runnnig in the same direction. He had a bad feeling he knew who was behind the sudden excitement in the streets, and growled. No matter -what- was going on, he would not let Tyson or Max ruin this moment for him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks again for all the nice reviews! Keep them coming cuz we love 'em! ^_^ 


	5. Mints & Cons Make Kai Something Somethin...

This story was written by Yuki-Obsidian and Mixe, over AIM. It is an ongoing rpg, which contains, or will contain in the future: yaoi, nudity, violence, angst, coarse language, pointless fluff, love triangles, insane humour...all that fun stuff! *wink*  
Mixe plays Kai, Max, Kenny, Dizzi, Lei, and Kevin.  
Yuki_Obsidian plays Rei, Tyson, Gary, Mariah, and Mr Dickenson.  
Additional characters will be alotted out as we get to them. As mentioned, this is a work in progress, and we're nice people on our good days, so any requests will most likely be incorporated, unless they really suck. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own 'em, and we don't have anything valuable, so don't bother suing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Mints & Cons Make Kai... Something...Something  
  
  
Kids gather round to watch the match, expecting to see the local beyblade champion wipe the floor with these two new challengers. The large boy smirked, playing it up for the crowd. "We'll just see who goes home crying! I'll take both of you at once!!" His laughed cruelly. "Make it a little more fair, since you both look so pathetic!"  
  
Rei glanced over at Kai from the corner of his eye, and noticing that the bluenette was looking away, he stopped licking the cone. He could already feel his tongue begin to swell and he didn't want to make it worse by eating more ice cream. He looked up when he saw a bunch of kids run down the street to where the beyblading alley was and he immediately knew that it had to do with Max and Tyson. Those two always seemed to draw a crowd. Hopefully it wouldn't get out of hand like it usually did.  
  
"Pathetic? You'll be the pathetic one in just a minute, buddy!" Tyson said as he loaded his beyblade then held it out. After the countdown, he pulled the cord and watched as his blade shot into the dish. "Let 'errrrrrrr rrrrrip! Let's take this guy down, Max!"  
  
"Right with ya, buddy!!" Max laughed, before yelling, "LET ERRRRRR RRRRIIIPPPP!!!!!" and launching his Draciel into the dish as well. Remembering they were supposed to lose at first he bit back his impulse to yell an attack order to his bit beast and instead shouted, "OH YEAH!!! Gonna take you down now! Go.....Greeny!" Confused, his Draciel began wobbling and spinning irratically around the rim of the dish. "Oh no..." Max said, in a very fake, sad voice. "What's happening? My beyblade is spinning out of control! Darn!" He flashed a quick grin and victory sign at Tyson before adding, "I think I'm going to lose!"  
  
"Of course you're gonna lose!" their opponent sneered. "You're no match for me, little boys! Go back to your daycare before I break your little toys to pieces!"  
  
The yelling increased, and Kai rose to his feet. "Damnit!" he hissed. "I'm going to kill those two.."he muttered, before turning to face Rei. "We better go bail them out before they get in trouble, or worse, ruin the reputation of the BladeBreakers. Are you coming?" he asked, shifting form one foot to the other, anxious to beat some sense into the less mature members of his team. Again. "Or" he suddenly asked less harshly, with an attempt at a kind smile, "do you want to finish you ice cream first?"   
  
"C'mon Beyblade! Bash that other one and knock him out!" Tyson called out, as his Dragoon shot towards the other Beyblade, but ended up missing and shooting right out of the dish. "Oh no!" he cried out as he grabbed his hat and tossed it onto the ground. "I lost! This sucks! I thought I was really good too! I think I'm gonna cry!"  
  
Rei looked up at Kai then back to his ice cream which was melting onto his hand right now. He made a small face before getting to his feet and pointing in the direction of the fighting. His tongue was fairly swollen now, so he couldn't talk without sounding like a complete fool, so he opted for not talking at all.  
  
Kai nodded and headed towards the gathering crowd, not even noticing his companion's silence. His growing anger was distracting him, as he heard Tyson's voice calling loudly that he had lost. "You better not have..." he growled, as he began pushing other kids aside so he and Rei could get through to the dish and the idiots surrounding it. He followed Max's hyper voice like a lion on the hunt.  
  
"Don't cry! I might still beat him!" Max said, rubbing Tyson's back. "Oh no!" he exclaimed as his blade shot itself out of the dish and flew through the crowd to strike a large, angry looking boy in the forehead. "Uh oh....." Max's voice lost it's usual laughing edge as he easily recognized Draciel's victim. "Kai?" he gulped.   
  
"Arrrrr......MAAAXXXXX!!!!!!!" Kai's angry shout sent the younger children around him scattering, as he grabbed his forehead and, charging foreward, used his other hand to grab the smaller boy by his overall straps. "You're dead! What do you think you're doing?!?! Huh?! Losing to this idiot??!!!"  
  
"Calm down Kai! We lost on purpose! Honestly! We were going to try and win some money to buy some new blade pieces in town! So you wouldn't have to give us money again."  
  
Kai blinked, his jaw hanging open "What?" he finally sputtered. "WHAT?!?! YOU LOST ON PURPOSE!!!!??!?!?!!!"   
  
"Uhh... Kai! Rei! What are you two doing here?" Tyson asked as he put his hat back on his head then went over to retrieve his beyblade, immediately putting it back in his pocket before going to Max's side to try and pull him away from Kai. "C'mon Kai! It was a real good idea. We were gonna lose some battles so that these kids thought we sucked, then bet a whole lot of money then win. I don't see why you're so uptight 'bout it. We're saving you money, right Rei?"  
  
Rei looked at him and crossed his arms against his chest before shaking his head no. He knew that Kai didn't like the idea because it made them look bad, like they were untrustworthy pieces of dirt... it didn't matter if they were making money or not.   
  
"C'mon Rei! Say something! Don't tell me you're so mad that you're giving us the silent treatment. That's just not cool. You're supposed to protect us from Kai, that's why we keep you around!" Tyson exclaimed without thinking again.   
  
Rei frowned before looking away from them. He knew that wasn't true but still... it was a mean thing to say.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed and he threw Max aside and into the dish to stalk towards Tyson with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "There is nothing 'cool' about conning people like that! You give the whole team a bad name by doing so! And don't EVER speak to Rei like that again! He's a more vital part of the team then you are, and a lot more honourable and respectable too! If he feels too sickened to speak to you, then you should be mad at yourself, not him! You should have more pride in your team and yourself than to behave like that! I expect a certain degree of stupidity from Max, but you really have to grow up Tyson! Or else I might have to consider replacing you." Turning he shot a glance at where Max lay half dazed in the dish. "Both of you!"   
  
Turning sharply on his heels, he walked back to Rei, placed a hand on his shoulder to squeeze it gently, then continued back towards the road. He was actually fond of those two, as a big brother would be attached to his younger brothers, and felt bad when he knew he had hurt or upset them, but deep in his heart, he knew how dangerous the world could be. If they were going to make it on thier own, they would have to toughen up, and he knew he was the best person to do it. As bad as he felt, he would only feel worse if they got hurt by someone else.  
  
Even if Tyson wanted to, there was no way he'd be able to reply to anything Kai said because by the time the bluenette was finally done talking, he was heading down the road again. Tyson clenched his fists tightly by his sides, eyes staring at the older boy's retreating back. That Kai! Why'd he have to make sure a big deal over everything! Who cares if he was their captain. Why couldn't he take a lil joke? He hadn't meant what he said about Rei.... and why was Kai so upset about it anyways? Did he like Rei or something?   
  
Tyson stuck his tongue out before hopping into the dish and offering Max his hand. "You okay, buddy?"  
  
Rei smiled a little when Kai squeezed his shoulder then turned to watch as Kai walked away. He wasn't sure if Kai wanted company or if he wanted to be alone right now... maybe it would be best to leave him alone, then he wouldn't have to worry about talking with his swollen tongue.  
  
Max grabbed Tyson hand and pulled himself out of the dish, rubbing his head slowly. "Why does he always have to get so upset....." he whined quietly. "That really hurt." Pouting, the blonde stared in the direction Kai had went, before shaking his head, and turning his attention to the remaining BladeBreakers.   
  
"You ok Tyson? Rei?" he asked quietly, turning his gaze to the Chinese youth. "Why did he get so upset? We were just having a little fun.... I wish he would let us explain for once instead of just hitting us," he said, rubbing his messy hair with a frown. "Why don't you ever take our side? You know we didn't mean to make you guys look bad! We were just fooling around. Maybe you could talk to him, Rei? Explain for us?"   
  
"Yeah Rei! How come you always side with Kai now? What's with that? You were always on our side before, protecting us from him and stopping all the fights but now... you're always with Kai! Stick up for us Rei and tell us what's going on!" Tyson exclaimed, not even realizing that he hadn't let go of Max's hand yet.   
  
Rei was quiet. How was he supposed to explain anything when he couldn't talk. He put a hand over his mouth, then shook his head no before pointing to his mouth, trying to tell them that he couldn't talk right now.  
  
"Huh?" Max cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong Rei? You feel sick?" Max edged closer, dragging Tyson with him by the hand. When he was only a few steps from the Chinese blader he looked him over curiously. "Tell us what's wrong Rei, so we can help! Are you going to be sick? Are..." Max paused a moment, mouth open, before his eyes dropped and he said quietly, "We're making you sick? Is that what you're trying to say? Just like Kai said? Rei....." The blonde turned his face away and bit his lip. It was bad enough being insulted by Kai everyday, but now even Rei was ashamed of him?   
  
Rei's eyes widened and he waved his hands, trying to say that it wasn't true. Since Max was looking away, he reached out, hand going beneath his chin and moving it so they were looking at eachother again. He shook his head no again before tapping him playfully on the nose and smiling.   
  
"Okay..." Tyson said, obviously confused with what was going on. "If you ain't feelin' sick, Rei, then why aren't you talking? This reminds me of the time Max shoved that mint into your mouth and you couldn't talk for a couple of hours cuz your tongue was so swollen! That was too funny!"  
  
Rei frowned before crossing his arms against his chest again and looking away. It hadn't been -that- funny... least not at the time.  
  
Max smiled, wiped at his face quickly just in case a few tears had slipped free, then laughed at the memory. "Yeah...that was pretty funny. Well, at least me and Tyson thought so. Remember how mad you were once you were able to talk, Rei? And Kai was all panicked, but trying not to show it." Max grinned, then suddenly gasped. "Hey!! Is that why you're not talking??" His eyes light up. "You're trying to make Kai worry about you so he'll stop picking on us! Wow Rei! Thanks!!!" Dropping Tyson's hand. Max impulsively hugged the older boy. "Hey, you sorta smell like mint. You really think of everything when you play pranks, don't you?"  
  
Rei mentally sighed but patted Max's back when he was hugged. If they thought he was just acting this, then that would be okay because they'd have to reason to tease or laugh at him. He snapped his fingers, pretending to be upset that the two of them had been able to figure his plan out before flashing them the victory sign. Maybe this plan could work... if Kai were still around.   
  
"That is so cool, Rei! Kai will totally forget about us once he hears about you! He'll be all worried and fussing over you so he won't even care what we do! Thanks Rei!" Tyson grinned as he smacked him on the back. "You're a good friend!"  
  
Max laughed, then began running after Kai. "C'mon guys! Let's go find Kai before Rei's pants air out. We need him to smell like mint so that Kai'll buy the story!" Grinning, he disappeared into the slowly dispersing crowd.   
  
Nearby, Kai was staring listlessly off into space, trying to think of a way to go back and get Rei without having to deal with Tyson's temper and Max's sad face. He already felt guilty enough, he didn't want to risk apologizing and losing his reputation as a tough guy. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the bridge railing over looking the river that cut through the town. Why did being team captain have to be so hard?!  
  
Rei showed no signs of going anywhere because he didn't want Kai to be reminded of his mint allergy, it would only make the blunette feel bad since it was his ice cream in the first place.   
  
Tyson looked back at Rei when he noticed that the chinese boy wasn't behind him anymore. "Rei? Aren't ya coming?" he asked before grinning. "Oh! I get it! You're gonna stay back here so that it will make ya look like you're real sick and don't feel good enough to walk! Good idea! We'll go get Kai, you stay here!" he said before running after Max as they went in search of Kai.  
  
"KAI!!!!" Kai looked up and blinked when he saw Max running towards him with Tyson right behind him. "They sure got over being mad fast," he muttered to himself, before pushing himself off the railing and stepping forward to block their path, arms crossed across his chest. Max was running too fast to curb his momentum, and Kai saw this and braced himself just as the hyper blonde crashed into him. Max began to fall backwards, but Kai reached out to grab his overall straps and tug him back onto his feet. "What's going on?" he said, eyeing both boys, without releasing the younger one. "And where's Rei?" he added, noting the Chinese boy's absence with a frown.  
  
"Rei's sick! You gotta come quick!" Max exclaimed, throwing a glance behind him. "Isn't that right, Tyson?" he added, with a playful smirk only the other boy could see.   
  
Tyson came to a stop just behind Max, and pressed his hands against his knees as he fought to regain his breath. Once he did, he looked up at Kai and nodded. "Yeah! Rei's real sick! That's why he was so quiet back there. He ain't looking too good, Kai, so me and Max knew that we hadta come and get you since you're the captain and all..."  
  
Kai blanched, and let go of Max, only to grab Tyson. "What?!!? What happened?! What's wrong?!? Where is he?! Take me there!!!" He shook the smaller boy roughly as he barraged him with questions, not even waiting long enough for Tyson to answer any of them, and growing more franctic as the seconds passed. "WHERE?!?!"  
  
Max spoke up. "Calm down, Kai! We'll take you! That's why we came! C'mon," he said, tugging at the boy's scarf. "He's back at the dish you pushed me in." Max began to run back there, but was pushed aside as Kai darted ahead, running full out back to the beyblade alley. Max sat up slowly and frowned. "I think I scraped my knee," he pouted, fingering the torn material of his orange overalls. "These are my favorite pants too..." he sighed, then grinned, "but at least Kai bought the story, right Tyson? Let's hurry before we miss the good stuff!"   
  
Tyson had to fight back the urge to yell at Kai as he was shook, but he was glad that their plan was going off without a hitch. As Kai ran off, he went over and crouched down beside Max, gently rubbing the blonde's scrapped knee as he smiled at him. "Kai totally bought it and I gotta admit, I think it worked better then we planned. Kai's real worried 'bout Rei, kinda weird since he doesn't really like anyone, but he likes Rei... aww well." Tyson got back to his feet and pulled Max up too. "Let's go! I wanna see what happens!"  
  
Rei had moved away from the dish since some of the children had returned to Beyblade again. The chinese boy went over and sat against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. How did he get wrapped into this? Once Kai found out that it was his fault then he'd probably try to push himself away again, and Rei didn't want to lose Kai now that he seemed to have him.  
  
Kai scanned the bladers in the alley quickly before spotting Rei against the wall with his head buried in his arms. He felt a stab of fear in his chest, and ran towards the boy, shoving anyone nearby out of his way without even thinking. All he could concentrate on was the fact that Rei was hurt, he needed his help.   
  
"REI!" he screamed as he drew near. "Rei! Are you ok?" he asked in a worried voice, and he dropped to his knees next to the Chinese boy and grabbed his face in his hands to gently tilt it up. His eyes caught Rei's and he peered at him intently, trying to discern if his friend was in pain or not. "What happened?" he asked quickly, eyes wide with concern, and voice full of emotion. He didn't care who heard, all he cared about was Rei. His reputation was nothing compared to the other boy's welfare. "What can I do? Do you need me to carry you to a hospital? Please tell me, Rei! What's wrong? What hurts? I'm so worried!"   
  
Max caught the boy's words and gasped, shocked to see Kai exhibiting such raw and powerful feelings. He hadn't even thought Kai -knew- how to care about anyone besides himself. He shot Tyson a worried look, beginning to feel guilty for tricking Kai. The older boy was so worried! What would happen when he found out they were all just trying to fool him?  
  
Rei's eyes met Kai's and you could tell that something was wrong. Whenever this happened before, he had to go to the doctor's to get a shot, just to help speed the process along and since Kai was so worried about him, then maybe he'd go and get that done this time too. He brought his hand up, pointed to his neck then shook his head , trying to tell Kai that he couldn't speak. He knew the bluenette would get it sooner then Max and Tyson had and at least he wouldn't make jokes about it. Rei then reached out and took one of Kai's hands to give it a squeeze, letting him know that he didn't have to worry so much... even though it did feel awful nice.   
  
Tyson glanced over at Max before looking back at Kai and Rei. For some reason, it almost seemed like Rei wasn't acting... it seemed too much like the last time for it to be a prank. His eyes widened when he realized that and he looked up at Max. "I don't think Rei is acting, Maxie..."  
  
Max blinked. "You think...he really is sick?" The blonde grew paler, and edged closer to Tyson. "But why would he have eaten another mint though, if he knew how his body would react? It doesn't make any sense."  
  
Kai immediately understood Rei's body language and gestures. "You can't talk," he translated aloud, as he squeezed the other boy's hand back as much to comfort himself as his friend. "Ok, let me guess then. You hurt your throat? You can't be choking..." His mind quickly raced through the other possible reasons for Rei's silence, and his eyes suddenly widened with realization. "The mint!! I gave you mint ice cream!! Oh CRAP!!"  
  
Max gasped as Kai cursed, and the older boy threw a dirty look over his shoulder. "Don't just stand there!" he exclaimed, as he reached into his pocket, withdrew his wallet, and threw it to the smaller boy. "Go get Rei some water, so he can rinse his mouth." Max fumbled for the wallet, then quickly ran to the nearest foodstand. While he waited, Kai pressed Rei with more questions.   
  
"Do you need any medicine? Back in the hotel maybe? Or do you need me to take you to a hospital? Just nod ok?" Max returned then and Kai impatiently grabbed the bottle, tore off the cap, and held it to Rei's lips. "Here, try to drink some. Maybe if you rinse your mouth a few times it will help. I'm so sorry Rei. I didn't remember...I didn't even think! This is all my fault. I'm so sorry," he repeated, avoiding the other boy's gaze. He felt terrible. Even worse then when he knew he had hurt Tyson, or Kenny, or Max. He cared about Rei more then anything, and the knowledge that he had risked the other boy's health so carelessly tore at his heart and consicious. He would never escape the guilt if anything happened to any of them that he could have prevented, but to have caused it himself........  
  
Kai blinked quickly, ashamed in himself, more than by the tears beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes. He gripped Rei's hand tightly and said again, voice cracking, "I'm sorry, Rei."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, it looks like some of you actually like this fic! We've got nothing but good reviews so far but we want more cuz we're greedy Canadians who feed of good reviews! So keep on reviewing! We love reading them ^_^ The more you review, the faster the next chapter gets up! 


	6. ILOVEME and Dragoon Undies!

This story was written by Yuki-Obsidian and Mixe, over AIM. It is an ongoing rpg, which contains, or will contain in the future: yaoi, nudity, violence, angst, coarse language, pointless fluff, love triangles, insane humour...all that fun stuff! *wink*  
Mixe plays Kai, Max, Kenny, Dizzi, Lei, and Kevin.  
Yuki_Obsidian plays Rei, Tyson, Gary, Mariah, and Mr Dickenson.  
Additional characters will be alotted out as we get to them. As mentioned, this is a work in progress, and we're nice people on our good days, so any requests will most likely be incorporated, unless they really suck. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own 'em, and we don't have anything valuable, so don't bother suing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: ILOVEME... and Dragoon Undies!  
  
Tyson knew that there had to be more to this. It wasn't like Rei to be so careless, especially when it concerned his health, so it made absolutely no sense why he would eat something mint-flavoured since he knew what happened when he did. The last time was Max's fault, since he had shoved the mint into the Chinese boy's mouth, even after Rei had told him that he couldn't eat mints. They definately learnt the hard way that time... but, what happened this time?  
  
His question was soon answered when he heard Kai's curse and watched as Max was sent to go buy some water. So that's why Rei ate something mint flavoured, because Kai wanted him too! Of course Tyson knew that Kai had probably forgotten that Rei was allergic to mint, or he never would have offered it to him in the first place. Poor Kai... it was obvious that he was feeling pretty lousy about what happened, but at least Rei would forgive him since it was partly his fault too since he could have just said no.  
  
Rei was thinking the exact same thing. Kai wasn't the one to blame, it was himself because he was the one who ate the ice cream. It's not like Kai forced it down his throat or anything. The chinese boy took the water when Kai held it to his lips, and took a couple of sips before pulling back. He knew that drinking the water wouldn't help much if he couldn't spit it back out, but he didn't want to do that in front of the others. He was about to take the bottle and go rinse his mouth out properly, when Kai gripped his hand tightly and tearfully apologized. Rei stared at him. He couldn't believe what was happening. Kai was showing so much emotion and it was all for him... because he was worried...   
  
The chinese blader stared at him for a moment longer, noting the tears forming in his own eyes to match the ones in Kai's. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he could feel his chest tighten as he gazed at the bluenette. There was something about him that he just couldn't place but he knew what he wanted to do now.   
  
Rei pushed himself onto his knees, then leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kai and hugging him closely as he pressed their cheeks together. If Kai pushed him away, he would just say that it was the illness that made him do it, but he had a feeling that Kai wouldn't push him away... since he never had before.  
  
Kai was startled when Rei suddenly pulled him into his warm embrace. After the mistake he had made, the boy had expected a much different reaction, and it took him a minute to accept that Rei forgave him before he could wrap his own arms around the slightly smaller dark-haired boy and pull him closer. "Thanks, Rei." His whipser was soft and very heartfelt. With his lips pressed just below the other boy's ear, the words were barely audible even to Rei. A private confession just for the two of them.   
  
"I was so worried you'd hate me. I would never hurt you on purpose. I just didn't think. It won't happen again. I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you again." Closing his eyes, he let his tears of relief fall silently to wet Rei's soft hair and face. Even after his throat closed up and he couldn't speak anymore, Kai let his lips pressed lightly against Rei's smooth, pale skin in a fluttery kiss.   
  
Max noticed this and blushed, before turning and tugging on Tyson's shirt sleeve roughly. "I think we should give them a little privacy," he whispered as quietly as the hyper blonde could whisper, but Kai heard him clearly anyways, and smiled slightly. It was a little too late for privacy now....all his hidden emotions were out in the open, but, surprisingly, it didn't bother him at all. As long as he had the sweet Chinese boy in his arms.   
  
Rei smiled when he just barely managed to hear Kai's whisper. He was glad that the bluenette seemed better now and it felt so nice and warm to be in his arms. It felt so right and... he opened his eyes a little, feeling a soft kiss being pressed on his jaw. Was that...? He smiled, feeling his eyes grow more teary before he pulled back a little so he could see Kai's face. Slowly he began to lean his face in, tipping it slightly before pressing their lips together. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it for long, since he wasn't able to open his mouth but that didn't change the feelings between them. Everything was good now...  
  
Tyson didn't notice either kisses, or he would have done something loud and obnoxious like yell or whistle. He let Max tug him away, easily growing bored with watching his teammates anyway. "Alright, now that we got them back together, what do you wanna do, Maxie? Think we should go and find the chief? Or just hang out some more?"  
  
Max glanced back over his shoulder and smiled. "Yep. They're getting together all right. We probably should go find Kenny before we go look for something fun to do while Rei keeps Kai...distracted." Max giggled childishly at the word, before shielding his eyes with one hand from the sunlight and looknig around. "Where -did- the chief get off to anyways?"  
  
Kai gasped as Rei pressed his velvety lips against his own, his eyes flying open. "Rei..." he tried to say, but his words were muffled by the intimate contact between them. Closing his eyes again, he relaxed into the sweet, chaste kiss, letting Rei lead it, rather then claim the other boy's lips fiercely, as his racing hormones were urging him to do. He wouldn't do anything to ruin this moment. It felt unreal, having the Chinese blader so close. Kai told himself it wasn't real, just another one of his dreams - so warm and inviting at night, but as soon as he awoke and saw his arms empty again, it was painful to look at Rei. Sliding his hands up Rei's back, Kai pulled back slowly and looked at the other boy, reaching up to brush aside some stray chunks of hair that were hanging close to the other boy's beautiful cat-like amber eyes.   
  
"Is this...real? Rei?" His fingers travelled down the boy's face, tracing his jawline, then finally resting over his silky lips. "Are we....."  
  
"I have no idea. All I remember is that he followed Kai and Rei when they went off to get ice cream so he has to be around somewhere! If we don't find him soon, let's assume he went back to the hotel so that we can have some fun of our own," Tyson said as he lead the way down the sidewalk, Max by his side. "Kenny! Where are you buddy? Time to c'mon out!!!"  
  
Rei smiled slightly as Kai traced his jawline then rested his fingers on his lips. Since he still couldn't talk, all the chinese boy did was nod and smile a little wider, before reaching up to entwine their fingers together.  
  
Kai smiled as well when Rei reached up to hold his hand, before leaning over to brush his lips tentatively against the other boy's. He tasted like mint, but Kai knew better then to mention that. Instead, he focused on gently kissing the soft mouth, finally parting his lips to shyly run his tongue along Rei's lower lip. He would never admit it, but this was his first kiss, and although he was nervous, but relieved it was with Rei. Hugging him tightly, he stroked Rei's soft hair, playing with the long ponytail for a few seconds. His throat was as tight as Rei's, choked up with emotion, and even if he had wanted to, he couldn't speak the thoughts racing through his mind.  
  
Max, however, couldn't -stop- talking, as usual. "I bet he got distracted by some bladers, or maybe a computer shop. Or a hot dog stand. Or...hey! Look Tyson! A mall! I bet they have tons of cool Beyblade stuff there!!! And I still have Kai's wallet," he added with a mischievious wink. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we just took our BBA allowance a little early....plus some extra. Right?"  
  
Rei couldn't tell that this was Kai's first kiss, since he seemed to know what he was doing and to be honest, this was his first -real- kiss too. He had given sweet kisses on the cheek to his fellow White Tigers as a kid, but they hadn't meant anything. Nothing could compare to what he was feeling now. Being with Kai and feeling how open the other boy was being was the best feeling ever, one that he never wanted to lose. He slowly pulled back, smiling at the bluenette before pausing, then turning to look behind him, eyes widening at the crowd of young Beybladers who stood around just watching the two of them. The chinese boy blushed before glaring at the kids then looking back at Kai and nodding his head to the right, signaling that maybe they should leave now.   
  
Tyson completely forgot about Kenny once Max mentioned shopping in the mall. That sounded fun and with Kai's money they could actually buy something for once. "Yay! Let's go for it! I need some new socks, this pair has a hole in toe. What about you, Max? Anything you need to buy now that we have the money for it?" he asked as he held the door open for the blonde then followed him in.  
  
"Well, I could use a new pair of overalls since I just tore out the knee of this pair....I wonder if they have any here," he said quietly as he looked around the large mall in awe. "Wow....they have so many shops! I've never seen such a big mall! Look Tyson!" he shouted, gripped the other boy's forearm tightly in his excitement. "A Beyblades shop! Let's go look!!" Dragging his friend behind him, the energetic blonde raced through the other shoppers towards the store. As he reached the shop, a group of 4 youths around their age stepped out, chatting loudly. They were all wearing identical outfits with the BBA emblem embroidered on the back of their jackets. Max gasped and stared at them. "Look at that! Team uniforms!!! We should get those!!" he squealed as he spun around to face Tyson. "Think how surprised the guys would be if we surprised them with new outfits! It would show Kai how serious we are about working as a team too," he added, as he backed into the store, smiling innocently. "I bet they even have BBA approved socks! C'mon Tyson!"  
  
Kai growled at the gawking children, before yelling at them to mind their own business, before rising to his feet, and gently reaching down to pull Rei up as well. Supporting the boy carefully in case the allergic reaction had weakened his legs or affected his balance, he began leading him back towards the hotel. "Let's head back, ok Rei? Or do you want to go somewhere else? Who knows where those two ran off to," he asid as he shook his head with a small smile, "but they can find their way back to the hotel on their own. I don't want to waste my time looking for them. Would you rather go back to the hotel, or the hospital, or maybe go down to the water front and try to wait for the swelling to wear off?"  
  
"Yeah! We totally need team uniforms! That way Kai can't say we dress like losers because he'll be dressed just like us. But let's get more then just jackets, let's get the whole outfit, plus socks!" Tyson grinned maniacally as he followed Max into the store and immediately went to the clothing racks to poke around. There was a lot of cool stuff, but a couple of things caught his eyes immediately.   
  
"Look Max!" Tyson called out to get the blonde's attention before holding up a pair of overalls, an overshirt and a cap. "Ain't this cool?" he asked before plopping the cap on Max's head. "Looks good to me!"  
  
Rei let Kai help him up, even though he was feeling much better now and not the least bit weak. The swelling had begun to go back down, since he only had a couple of licks of ice cream so it wasn't a serious allergic reaction. Rei bet he could even talk without sounding like a complete fool. "I think it's better now," he said quietly, just testing his voice to see how it sounded. It sounded fine, so he continued. "Let's go to the waterfront. It's really nice there, and there's no gawking preteens."  
  
Kai smiled when Rei spoke, relieved to hear his voice sounded fine, although a little rough, probably from not being used for a while. He nodded as he turned and began to lead the other boy towards the waterfront. "Those brats need to learn to mind their own business. I'm actually surprised it wasn't Tyson and Max staring at us," he added with a snort as he found a nice dry spot in the shade and sat on the smooth sand. He motioned for Rei to sit next to him, before lying on his back and staring up at the clear blue sky. "I just hope our brats aren't getting into more trouble," he said quietly, as he rolled onto his side to look up at the Chinese boy.   
  
Meanwhile Max was doing exactly that. With the cap still perched on his wild hair and the overalls and shirt flung over his shoulder, he bounced chaotically around the store, grabbing up everything that caught his eye, then scampering back to Tyson to show off his recent discovery.  
  
"Look Tyson! Headbands! And wrist guards!"  
"Wow!! I found knee socks with rip cords on the sides!"  
"Buddy! Look!!! Velro shoes! And the velcro strips are shaped like little beyblade launchers! Can we get them??!!"  
  
His greatest discovery of all came when he went behind the 'Staff only' door unintentionally. His shrieks echoed throughout the store. "TYSONNNNN!!!!!! Come quick!!!!! UNDERWEAR!!!!!!"   
  
"Oh, I'm sure they had their reasons for not sticking around to watch," Rei said as he sat down next to Kai. Unlike their captain, Rei remembered that Max still had his wallet so he knew that those two were off spending money which probably wouldn't get them into trouble until Kai saw how much money was missing from his bank account. Rei chuckled softly when Kai referred to Tyson and Max as 'our brats', he knew that Kai had a soft spot for those two, even though he didn't like to show it. "They probably just ran off to look for Kenny or a playground... nothing that can get them into too much trouble."  
  
Tyson bounded over to where Max was, his arms loaded down with socks, shoes, hats and even fuzzy warmers for their Beyblades. "You found Beyblade underwear?!? That's so cool! Let me see Maxie! Anything really neat? Do they have our team name on them?"  
  
"Even better! They have our BIT BEASTS on them!!! Isn't that cool??!" Max bounced excitedly, as he eyed the other boy's haul. "Let's try all this stuff on!" He grabbed the Tyson's arm, and dragged him into the nearest change room, shutting the door quickly behind him. Giggling, he began stripping out of his overalls and green t-shirt, then looked at the mound of clothing and accessories strewn out across the floor. "We're going to look SO cool!"  
  
Outside, the store clerks shook his head as he heard the giggling coming from the room. "Kids..." he muttered, before beginning to tidy up the mess the two young BladeBreakers had made of his shop.   
  
Kai closed his eyes and smiled. "You're probably right...but I worry about those two. They never think before they do anything." Sighing, he sat up and looked out at the water. "It's pretty warm today," he said hesitantly after a moment. "Warm enough to wade or swim even," he added, as he cut a side glance at the other boy. He was thinking the water would be great to help them both relax and forget about everything on their minds, not to mention seeing Rei in his underwear was always a secret treat.   
  
"Dragoon underwear and it comes in a 3 pack?!? Talk about cool to the max!" Tyson exclaimed as he tossed his overshirt and yellow t-shirt onto the floor before pulling down his shorts and kicking them aside too. He quickly put on a t-shirt then pulled the overalls on, before putting on the overshirt and adjusting the new cap to his head. Once that was done, he ripped open a pair of ripcord socks and put them on before slipping on a pair of the velcro shoes with beyblade straps. "This is awesome! Everyone who comes to watch the Bladebreakers are gonna be so jealous!"  
  
Rei looked out over the water before pushing himself to his feet and walking over. He crouched down and put his finger in, testing it's temperature before looking over his shoulder at Kai. "You're right. It is pretty nice right now so if you wanted to go swimming, we could do that for awhile. It would be fun since the hotel doesn't have a pool."  
  
Max turned around to admire Tyson as he slipped the overshirt over his head. "Yeah!" he chirped happily, as he looked himself over in the mirror. He -loved- the new look, and beamed as he saw Tyson over his shoulder in the mirror's reflection too. "We look great together!" he said impulsively, then blushed as he realized how that might sound. "I guess we should go pay," he said quickly, as he opened the door. "Maybe they'll let us wear these clothes out!" His smile returned and he walked over to the cash register. "We'll take it all!" he said in his most mature voice, before giggling. "And throw in one of those bands to hold your glasses around your neck, please. Kenny could use it. And, hey! Rei would look sooo cool in those BBA hair ribbons!" As the clerkgathered the requested items, while trying not to laugh, Max pulled out Kai's wallet and began fishing through. "Uh oh.." he whispered to Tyson. "Do you know Kai's pin number? I don't."  
  
Kai smiled and got up to stand on the water edge as well. "Ok, if you feel up to it," he agreed, as unfastened his arm bands, then stepped out of his shoes. "I suppose we'll have to swim in our underpants, unless you were planning on going in bare." He smirked, as he pulled off his tank top, exposing his trim, well defined chest and abs. He dropped the clothing onto the pile he had started making on a rock by the shore. It was high enough he didn't think he would have to worry about his clothes getting damp or washed away if the tide suddenly came in. He rested his hands on his hips, stil wearing his pants, and looked at Rei. "So? Boxers or bare, Rei?"  
  
"Uhh..." Tyson blanched before taking the debit machine and tapping it for a moment. If he were Kai, what would his password be? Something obvious, but something no one else would ever think of... Tyson had to think for a moment before pressing in I-L-O-V-E-M-E. Surprisingly it worked and he grinned widely. "That was easy! Oooo! Can you sell us that BBA bowler hat too? We need something for Mr.Dickenson to wear!" Once it was all payed for, Tyson scooped up the bags and trudged out of the store. "We got some pretty cool stuff today, Maxie. I can't wait for the others to see!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! ^_^ 


	7. Flash Dance

This story was written by Yuki-Obsidian and Mixe, over AIM. It is an ongoing rpg, which contains, or will contain in the future: yaoi, nudity, violence, angst, coarse language, pointless fluff, love triangles, insane humour...all that fun stuff! *wink*  
Mixe plays Kai, Max, Kenny, Dizzi, Lei, and Kevin.  
Yuki_Obsidian plays Rei, Tyson, Gary, Mariah, and Mr Dickenson.  
Additional characters will be alotted out as we get to them. As mentioned, this is a work in progress, and we're nice people on our good days, so any requests will most likely be incorporated, unless they really suck. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own 'em, and we don't have anything valuable, so don't bother suing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: "Flash Dance"  
  
"I don't know about you, Kai, but I don't want to have to carry my wet boxers all the way back to the hotel while wearing none, so I'm just going to wear anything. Nobody's around anyways, so we have nothing to worry about," Rei said as he went over to Kai's rock and slipped his shoes off before starting to undress. He left his hair wrap in, since he had just washed his hair and he didn't want it to get tangly while he swam. That would be a pain to get out. Pretty soon the chinese boy was wearing nothing and heading into the water.  
  
Kai jaw dropped as Rei let his boxers slip off his hips, then turned and stepped into the water, giving the other boy an amazing view of him from the back. Whether Rei was doing this on purpose to tease him, or if he was just very confindent and didn't mind letting Kai see his body, the team leader didn't know. All he knew was he was going to have a lot of trouble taking off his shorts now! He fidgetted nervously on the shore, trying to think of something really revolting to make his excitement at seeing Rei naked ease off. Mr Dickenson in a bikini finally did it, and when he was sure there were no telltale signs of how much Rei had aroused him, he quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and shorts down at once, stepped out of then, and ran into the water, squatting quickly a few feet past Rei.  
  
"Uh....it's not too deep out here," he called, too embarassed to go any closer to shore, but not wanting to have to swim by himself. "My Grandfather had an indoor pool in his last estate. I'm a pretty good swimmer," he confessed, smiling a little. There was no point denying the fact that he came from a wealthy family. "I never had anyone to race against though," he added with a smirk. "Are you any good?"  
  
Max laughed. "I expected it to be something harder. Oh well....let's go find the guys! I wonder if they'll even recognize us in these great outfits! We look like a professional team!" As he headed towards the mall exit, he paused. "Hey! We never got an ice cream before. Let's grab something to eat, before we look for them! I'm starving!" He opened the wallet again. "Kai still has a $20 bill. That'll buy lunch." He smiled as he noticed the little photo holder tucked behind their team captain's ID. "Hey! Pictures!" Max exclaimed as he sat down in a booth and pulled them out. "Oooo!!! Look! It's us! Kai kept the picture of us that was in the newpaper! And look! Here's him when he won last year! And this must be his grandpa. Oh! Cute! Baby Kai!! Look at all the drool on his bib!" Max laughed, before blinking quickly. "Huh? Is this....hey! This is a picture of Rei sleeping! When did Kai take this?" he asked, holding the photo out for Tyson to see."I hope there are none of -me- in my undies!"  
  
Rei smiled as he looked over to see Kai in the water close to him. He had a feeling that his captain would be a little shy when it came getting naked in front of someone else, since he was a loner and therefore wasn't used to the company of others. Rei on the other hand was used to it. During the summer months, he used to swim with Lee, Kevin and Gary in the small lake just outside of their town and they never cared for swimsuits either since they were so close. He didn't care if Kai saw him naked, since they were both guys and on the same team, it was bound to happen eventually.   
  
"I'm an okay swimmer," Rei said as he ducked down to get his upper half wet and used to the water. "Back in China, I used to race with Lee, Kevin and Gary alot but Gary always won. All he had to do was jump into the water because the wave was big enough to send us all back to the starting line," the chinese boy smiled fondly at the memory before ducking underwater and coming up with his hair dripping. He didn't like to think about his past, even if he had reconciled things with his former teammates. Things were still strange between them no matter how hard they worked at it and Rei knew that it was all because of him. "I'll still race you though, and believe me, I'm -no- pushover."  
  
Tyson laughed at the picture of Rei sleeping. He -knew- Kai was an in-closet pervert and this just proved it! His laughing stopped when Max said that he hoped there were none of him in his undies and the genki boy blushed. Hopefully Max would never have a reason to snoop through his wallet because he had more then one of his blonde crush in his underwear, even one of him in the nude.   
  
"I'm sure there ain't none of ya, Maxie," Tyson assured him before picking up the lunch menu to see what he could get. A bright yellow flyer drifted out of the menu and landed on the seat next to him, quickly catching his attention.   
  
Tyson set his menu down and picked up the flyer, looking at it then grinning. There was a dance at the nearby youth center tonight and the best looking couple was to win a nice cash prize. That's just what him and Max needed! Some nice spending money to use on their travels with the team since they were both still low on cash.   
  
"Look at this, Max!" Tyson said, forgetting about food as he handed the flyer to the blonde. "We -have- to win this!"   
  
Max looked over the flyer and grinned. "Hey! This sounds like fun! But...where are we going to find two girls to go with us?" he asked skeptically, as he looked around the food court. To be honest, the boy wasn't really into girls. His father told him it would take time for him to develop those kinds of feelings, but he just didn't see what everyone else saw in them. They were just...girls. The only girl he cared about was his mother, and since she didn't seem to return the love he offered very often, he would just rather not think about finding a girlfriend any time soon. Hanging out with Tyson was a thousand times more fun, then trying to act 'gentlemanly' on the rare occasions his father had tried to set him up with his friends' daughters.  
  
"Maybe we could just go and watch?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disappoint his friend, but not very excited at the idea of having to double date either.  
  
Kai laughed. "I never thought you were a pushover," he said flatly, before smirking and splashing a wave of water into the other boy's face. "I just don't think you have what it takes to keep up with me...in anything!" he added with a loud laugh, before diving under the water and surfacing a few paces ahead, already racing towards the other end of the beach where the docks were.  
  
"We won't need any girls," Tyson said as he reached across the table and took Max's hands in his. Looking up at the blonde, Tyson put on his most pleading face and squeezed the hands clasped in his own. "Max... will you go to the dance with me?" he asked. As soon as Max said yes, then he would tell him about the dress and heels that he would have to wear.   
  
Rei covered his face when Kai splashed him, then looked at him just in time to see him already swimming to the docks. That cheater! Rei frowned before diving forward and swimming as fast as he could, trying to catch up with the bluenette before he got too far ahead.  
  
Kai kept his pace steady, not too fast so that Rei could catch up. It was no fun racing if it wasn't a close race, after all. He could hear splashing behind him and knew the other blader must be closing in, so he ducked under the water and did a sommersault, so that he was under Rei as he swam by. Reaching up, he grabbed the Chinese boy's ankle and pulled him underwater, grabbing him around the waist as he did so, before breaking the surface with a gasp and grinning.  
  
Max looked at Tyson in confusion. "Of course I'm going with you...but are you sure we don't need dates? I don't think you can win if it's two boys..." he cocked his head to the side and looked at his friend quizzically. "Right?"  
  
Rei hadn't seen Kai's move at all, or he would have been able to prepare himself a bit better. Instead, he was pulled underwater where he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and bring him back to the surface. The chinese boy coughed up a bit of water before looking up into Kai's eyes and returning the grin. "Cheater..."  
  
"Who ever said we'd both look like boys? I'm sure you'd look very pretty in a dress Max, since you could pull off the figure just fine. Plus, everyone likes a blonde girl!" Tyson said, his eyes sparkling as he pictured it in his mind.   
  
Max blushed. "Me?! In a dress?" The blonde stared at Tyson as his face flushed birght red. "You think I'd look good like that? ...Well, ummm....I guess I could do that. Rei would look nice in one too. Hey! Then Kai would want to come too! Great idea, buddy! This will be fun. Except, I don't know how Kenny will dress Dizzi up as a date!" he said with a laugh.   
  
Kai smirked. "I got tired of racing. It's no fun when you already know who's going to win." The older boy laughed, treading water slowly. "What do you feel like doing now?"  
  
"Good idea Maxie! That way you won't be the only one dressed up like a girl cuz Rei will too! Kai will totally go for that and if he doesn't, then we'll blackmail him with that sleeping Rei picture!" Tyson grinned before laughing at Max's joke. "Maybe we can just tie a ribbon 'round Dizzi! That'll work!"  
  
"How come I always have to pick?" Rei asked as he smiled at Kai. "I think it's your turn now."  
  
Kai was about to argue when he remembered the earlier incident with the ice cream and relented. "Ok, I'll pick," he said grudgingly. Sighing, he floated on his back and considered his options. Despite what Rei tried to tell him, he wasn't completely sure the boy was fully recovered from his allergic reaction yet, and he didn't want to do anything to risk the boy's health any more. Rolling over, he sank back under water then popped back up behind Rei, and draped his arms over the other boy's shoulders. "It's getting late. Maybe we should head back to the hotel for dinner. The others are probably all back by now. We can all decide on something to do together. Since we're taking a day off training and all, might as well enjoy ourselves. Sound good?"  
  
Max grinned. "A BBA approved ribbon!" he added with a laugh., before rising to his feet. "Let's go back and tell them now! And we can show them these great outfits too!" he beamed. "I just hope we got the right sizes...are you sure Rei's that big? I think his pants might just be baggy. Maybe that's the style in China."  
  
Rei looked over his shoulder at Kai, smiling as the slightly older boy draped his arms over his shoulders. "That sounds good to me, Kai. I wanted to check up on the other three anyways to see how they're doing, make sure they didn't get into too much trouble," he said before slipping out of Kai's hold and swimming towards the shore. He wasn't about to tell Kai, but he wanted to get out of the water since it had started to get chilly since the sun was starting to go down.  
  
"Probably is, that's why we got him the larger size, so he'll feel comfortable in them," Tyson said as he scooped up the bags then started out of the mall. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight, Max! I'm not much of a dancer, but I will do my best for you."  
  
Kai followed Rei's lead and swam towards the shore. Sprinting out of the water, he ran to his pile of clothes on the large rock, then looked around with an unusual expression on his face. "Shit. We don't have any towels. How are we going to dry off now?" he asked Rei, while trying to cover his modesty with his hands. He was sure his face was bright red, and wished the rest of his body would blush as well, just to heat it up and dry him off so he could dress himself as soon as possible, before someone saw something that wasn't meant to be seen.  
  
Max grinned, and threw an arm over Tyson's shoulders. "Don't worry about it buddy! I -know- we're gonna have TONS of fun! And I'm not much of a dancer either, so it's no big deal. We can both suck together!" he said with a bright smile, as they waited for the light to turn green at the intersection. "Hey, Tyson." Max whispered loudly. "Look at all the people checking out our new clothes," he said, as he noticed all the passerbys stopping to give the boys a second glance, before smiling or shaking their heads, and walking off. "This is sooo great!"  
  
Rei followed Kai to the shore and got out, but unlike Kai he didn't feel the need to cover himself up. It's not like he had anything to be ashamed of and there was nothing surprising except for the fact that he was actually pretty slim underneath layers of clothing. He went over to the rock and picked up his chinese shirt before using half of it to dry himself off before tossing it to Kai. "Use that. I'll just wear my t-shirt back to the hotel and that shirt could use a wash anyways," he said as he started to pull on his boxers.  
  
"I knew they'd love our new duds!" Tyson said loudly as he grinned at all the passerbyers. "We look so cool. There's no way that Kai and Rei will hate these uniforms! They're the best!"  
  
Max grinned. "I know they will! How could they not?! We have great taste!" The blonde bounced into the street as the light changed and began chattering about whether or not they should have gotten Kai an "I'm the leader" visor, as they walked back down the busy streets towards the hotel.   
  
Kai's jaw dropped as Rei threw him his damp shirt and he got a good view of the -whole- boy, even as he reached out to grab the clothing and exposed himself. Blushing furiously, he turned his back and began to towel himself off quickly. "Uhh...thanks, Rei." he muttered, as he threw the shirt back over his shoulder without turning. He quickly slid his boxers, pants, tank top and socks on, before turning around again to face the other boy. He finished dressing quickly, then looked at Rei expectantly. "Ready to go?"  
  
Tyson pointed out that if they got Kai an "I'm the leader" visor, then he wouldn't be able to wear the nifty hats that they had got. They chatted about this and that, but mostly about how the others would like the uniforms and yelling things at people when they looked at them strangely, even though they thought the people were just jealous of their cool duds.  
  
By the time Kai was finished dressing, so was Rei and he was already facing the bluenette, just waiting for him to finish up too. "Yeah, I'm ready," Rei said as they headed back to the hotel. Along the way, Rei fussed with his bangs trying to get them back into place before noticing something. He smiled at Kai and reached out to rub a thumb over the boy's bare cheek where he formerly had face paint but it had gotten washed off in the water. Rei didn't say anything though, his amber eyes flickering warmly before he opened the front door to their hotel and went in.   
  
Kai blushed furiously when Rei caressed his cheek in public, paranoid Mr Dickeson would pop out of nowhere and make a lewd joke. He was totally oblivious to the fact that his trademark facial art had been washed off, and assumed Rei was just in a playful mood after the fun they had had at the waterfront. He smiled and relaxed, before following the boy into the elevator, then down the hall towards their room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter, so is that just your way of saying that it sucked? Hopefully this chapter is better since there is some nudity and hey! Cross-dressing on the way! 


	8. Mail A La Black

Chapter 8: Mail A La Black  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny, meanwhile, had retreated back to their shared hotel room, and was burying himself in data, as usual, to try to forget the anger and jealousy he harboured towards Max. "What does Tyson see in him anyways, Dizzi?" he muttered bitterly. "If you ask me, Max is way too immature to be involved in any kind of relationship. I'm still surprised Mr. Dickenson let him join our team. After all, I spend most of my time trying to improve -his- beyblade...if it wasn't for me, those guys would NEVER win a match!"  
  
"Oh? Wouldn't we?"  
  
Kenny looked up with a gasp to see Kai leaning in the doorway, giving him a decidedly dangerous glare. "Err...what I meant was...."  
  
"Oh, I think I know exactly what you meant. The thing that bothers me is, I don't see you doing much better then Max. You don't even -have- a beyblade, so if I were you," Kai said quietly, stepping into the room to lean over the small redhead intimidatingly, "I'd stick to what you know, and leave the blading to the rest of us."  
  
"That's not very nice"  
  
Both Kai and Kenny spun around to look at the speaker. "What the..?" Kai said, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"Max?" Kenny asked in surprise. "What are you wearing?"  
  
Kai snorted. "You look like you got mugged and dressed by a blind man"  
  
Max laughed. "C'mon guys, quit teasing! These are our new team uniforms! Me and Tyson picked them out! Don't we look great?! And we got some for all of you! So the BladeBreakers look like a -real- team! It wasn't even that expensive! Great, huh?" Max chirped as he looked around the room with bright, eager eyes, waiting for the compliments to pour in.  
  
"Aren't they the greatest things that you've ever seen?" Tyson asked as he pushed past Max and went over to Kenny and Kai, putting a hat on both of their heads. "We'll show everyone that we have the most team spirit and that we are totally unbeatable! Just look at us! We -look- like a winning team!" he said before noticing Rei and going over to put a hat on his head too.   
  
Rei wasn't sure what to say as he looked at Max and Tyson's new outfits. They were horrid! But he didn't want to hurt their feelings since they seemed to really like them, a little too much if you asked him. "They're definately something else..."  
  
Kai glared daggers at the two boys as he ripped the hat off his head. "There is NO WAY I am wearing this!" he bellowed angrily, as he threw the hat back at Tyson. "Are you both colour blind?! These outfits are hideous! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"We thought they would help us work as a team..."   
  
Kai fought hard to resist, but couldn't help but look over at Max as he spoke, and as soon as he saw those huge, watery eyes, he knew he was screwed. "Damn," he cursed under his breath as he bent over to retrieve his hat and put it back on his head with an attempt at a smile. "Well, at least you had a good idea. They're not.....that bad I guess....what else is there?" He looked over the two boys, then blanched. "Overalls?!?!"  
  
Kenny sweatdropped. "You're right Kai...I'm not a real blader, so technically, I'm not really a BladeBreaker, so technically, I don't have to wear one of those!" he said quickly, as he removed the hat and tried to pass it back to Tyson.  
  
Kai grabbed it away and pushed it back down onto his puffy hair. "Oh no. If Rei and I have to wear these..-things-, you do too!" His voice left no room for negotiation, and with a pout Kenny consented and began reaching for the shirt Max was offering him. "I KNEW you guys would come around!" the blonde exclaimed as he began handing out socks and boxers. "This will be so great!"  
  
Kenny noticed the price tag on the underwear and blinked up at Tyson and Max. "You spent $15 on boxers? Where did you get $15?" Glancing around at the bags full of clothing, he grew even more confused. "How did you afford any of this?"  
  
  
"It was all thanks to a very generous donation from everyone's favourite team captain," Tyson said as he grinned over at Kai.   
  
Rei's eyes widened. They had used Kai's money to buy -all- of this stuff?!? This wasn't going to be pretty at all. He slowly edged closer to the bluenette, getting ready to hold him back if he felt the need to attack.  
  
Dizzi also sensed a coming danger, and hissed at Kenny insistently, "Get out of the way. I think he's gonna BLOW!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!!"   
  
The window panes shook with Kai's bellow, and Max ducked and covered his head instinctively. "It wasn't -that- much! And, it was for the team. I'm sure Mr Dickenson will reimburse you..." His voice trailed off as he saw the look on Kai's face, and he slowly began to back away. "Uhh....."  
  
"You spent MY money on this CRAP?! What the hell were you thinking?!?!? I'll kill you!" The dark boy went to grab Max by the throat but the smaller boy dodged with a squawk, and ran to hide behind Tyson. "Calm down," he pleaded. "It wasn't that much! Only uhh....oh." His face grew pale as he recalled how much they really had spent on their little shopping spree. "I think we should run for it," he whispered insistently to Tyson, and he hooked an arm around the other boy's waist and began to drag him towards the door behind them.   
  
Kai saw what Max was doing, and darted forward to grab them both by their collars. "You aren't going ANYWHERE! Not until I beat the crap out of both of you!"  
  
Tyson didn't seem the least bit threatened as he continued grinning at Kai, even after his collar was grabbed. "I don't think you'll be kicking the crap out of us today, Kai," he said. "Ya know, there were some really interesting photos in your wallet, one in peticular of... umm," he paused and pretended to think. "Who was it? I know they were in their -underwear- and sleeping but... who was it again...?"  
  
Max perked up. "Huh? OH!! You mean the one of Rummpphh!!" Kai hastily released them both and covered the boy's mouth, cutting off his words as he shot an angry, but defeated, glare at Tyson. "You'll pay for that," he hissed, as he slowly uncovered Max's mouth. His hand had left red finger shaped bruises on the pale skin, and Kai allowed himself a small smile. Max probably wouldn't even notice, but at least Tyson would take note of how easy it was for him to hurt the perky blonde if motivated, and forget ever trying to blackmail him with that damned photo again. "Give me back my wallet," he demanded, crossing his arms.   
  
Max dug through his pockets before holding it out. "Here you go..I'm really sorry Kai. I just thought you'd be happy."  
  
"Let's just forget about it. You probably didn't even keep the receipt," he said, and noted Max's meek nod, "so we're stuck with them now anyways. Might as well get some use out of them, since I had to buy them all." He quickly checked his wallet to make sure the photos had been returned, when he noticed the flyer Max had hastily shoved into his wallet so it wouldn't be misplaced. "What is this?" he asked, reading carefully. "Why would I be interested in a dance?"  
  
Tyson did notice the small bruises but he knew that Kai would have no reason to do that again as long as they didn't give him one. He looked up when Kai asked about the dance and grinned as he pointed to the part about the cash prize. "Max and I are entering as a couple... he's agreed to dress up as a girl and we thought you might like to come along if we can convince Rei to do the same thing as Max... wouldn't that be nice? I bet Rei would make a great girl. He's already got the eyes, hair and hips for it."  
  
Kai blinked, then snorted. "You're going to dress up as girl?" he asked incredulously, as he eyed Max. As he thought about it though, he could see Max looking very cute in a little blue dress, or maybe green. He did have a very slim body, and big eyes. Turning his gaze to Rei, he smiled as he looked him over closely as well. Tyson was right; Rei -did- have the perfect eyes, hair, and hips to pull it off. And he'd probably look damned good doing it too.   
  
"He'd look good in red," he said without thinking, then blushed when he realized everyone had heard. "I mean, ...uhh.......damn!"  
  
"We'll take that as a yes!" Tyson said, his grin growing even larger. "This is great! We're all going to have so much fun and I already got all the stuff we need to pull it off. I ran into someone we knew in the hallway and she leant us a whole ton of stuff," he said as he pointed to an overfilled bag. "So go get Rei and get prettied up, Max."  
  
Kenny blushed. "Count me out! You're all crazy," he said, as he retreated into the living room with Dizzi. Kai snorted, and looked at Tyson. "I don't want to know where you got that stuff. I just hope you don't expect -me- to wear anything crazy!"  
  
"You have to dress nice!" Max exclaimed. "Or else you and Rei won't win!" The blonde threw a glare at Kai before grabbing the bags, and Rei's arm and dragging him towards the bathroom. "C'mon, Rei! Tyson will take care of Kai! We just need to concentrate on looking totally cool!!"  
  
Rei hadn't been listening to a word of the conversation so he was surprised when Max suddenly grabbed him and started dragging him to the bathroom. "What? What's going on?" he asked as he was pulled into the bathroom. He eyed the bags, eyes going wide when he saw what looked like a bra hanging out of one of them. "What's going on?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remember to review or you'll never know the humour that comes with cross-dressing and Tyson's fight to brush his hair! *teasing* 


	9. Peeping Kai

Chapter 9: Peeping Kai  
  
Tyson grinned up at Kai. "Do you have a suit?"  
  
Max laughed and pulled Rei into the washroom, making sure to lock the door behind them, as much to keep the other boys out, as to keep the Chinese boy in. "Weren't you listening Rei?" Max teased, as he began digging through the bag of clothing and other girly stuff Mariah had loaned them. "You and me are dressing up as girls, so that we can go to the dance and win big money! Ooooo....look! Face paint stuff! You can give yourself stripes like Kai! Hmmm...what size bra do you think I need? A C? Or maybe a D.."the blonde mused. "You're probably only an A or a B."  
  
Kai shook his head, even as his eyes hungrily followed the Chinese boy as he was dragged into the bathroom. "Poor Rei," he muttered halfheartedly. In all honesty, he was dying to see what those two would look like when they finally emerged from the washroom again, and he would bet whatever money he still had that Tyson was feeling the same way. Turning, he strided back into the bedroom, and over to the closet he had claimed as soon as they had entered the room after first booking into this hotel. "Yes, I have a suit," he replied as he began looking through his clothes. "Here," he said holding it out. It was black, with a red tie and trim. Perfect to match Rei's red dress. "Do you need one too?" he asked, as he began sorting through his wardrobe again. "What colour dress is Max wearing?"  
  
*How do I get myself into these situations?* Rei thought to himself before sweatdropping as he listened to Max muse about their bra sizes. This was just going to be -so- much fun but Rei saw no way of getting out of it. Max seemed really into the idea and it was becoming obvious that Kai wasn't coming to his rescue anytime soon. At least there was a chance of a cash prize involved and Rei was pretty sure that he would make a pretty girl if he tried hard enough.   
  
Rei swiped the bras out of Max's hands, looked them over before handing Max the B cup and keeping the C cup for himself. "Don't whine Max. You want a chest that will suit your body type and since I'm taller and..." he groaned. "curvier," he said, mainly talking about his wider hips and more defined legs. "I get the larger breasts but you can have..." he quickly looked around before picking up a gold chain with a small Beyblade charm hanging off of it. "the cooler necklace to go with your... what are we wearing?"  
  
Tyson stood behind Kai and tried to peek over his shoulder into the closet so see what else was in there. Unfortunately, Kai was much taller then him so the shorter boy didn't get to see much. Tyson nodded when Kai asked if he needed a suit because he had never packed on because he didn't think he would ever need one. Guess he was wrong.   
  
"Max is gonna wear a blue dress. Not dark blue, and not light blue but in the middle, do ya know what I mean?" he asked. "So, ya got anything that will go good with that?"  
  
Kai sighed, then pulled out a dark blue suit, with medium blue trim and tie. "If this fits you, it should look all right. If it doesn't fit, you're on your own though. You are NOT rolling up the cuffs. This is an expensive suit. Got that?" he shot the shorter boy a steely glare, then handed it over to him. "Try it on," he said, as he turned and, for the second time today, began to pull off his clothing, so he could change into his own suit.   
  
Max was also beginnnig to strip, after pouting a little over the smaller bust he had been given. Rei was right though, and besides, Tyson looked more like a 'leg' guy than a 'boob' guy. Humming softly, he removed all his clothing, then began digging through the bag again. "Hey Rei? Which panties do I get? They don't match the bras. I thought girls liked things to match. Guess Mariah doesn't care about that stuff, eh? Well, I like the black. You can have the pink, ok, buddy? It will look good with your red dress!"  
  
"Gotcha K-man!" Tyson said as he took the suit and set it down on the bed so that he could change also. He tossed his clothes onto the floor, leaving him in only his boxers before he slid the suit pants on. Unfortunately, Tyson was a bit rounder in the middle then Kai, so he had to take a deep breath before quickly doing up his pants then slowly letting it out. It was still a bit tight, but you wouldn't notice once he got his shirt and coat on.  
  
"This is Mariah's stuff?!? Well that explains why there's four different sized bras. I had a feeling those things weren't completely real..." Rei said before snatching the black panties from Max. "Everyone knows that pink clashes with red and black also means that you want se~..." he started before stopping in mid-word and blushing furiously. Where had that come from?!? He quickly shoved the black panties back into Max's hands before taking the pink pair. "Nevermind! You can have them!"  
  
Max blinked. "They clash? Oh...umm...ok," he said, not really knowing what Rei meant, but just glad he had finally gotten his way for once. "What does black mean you want?" he asked over his shoulder as he pulled the panties up. "OHH! Hey! These go too high! Where's the back?! Oww!!! How can girls wear these things?!" Max yelped as he pulled the thong panties too high. Squirming, he readjusted them as best he could, while grumbling incoherently, before picking up the blue dress. "I get this one. Tyson said it matched my eyes. We picked out the short red one for you. Mariah said it was silk! Pretty fancy! You get the red shoes too. And we can use my socks to stuff our bras as soon as I take them off!"  
  
"K-man?!" Kai shot Tyson a dirty look, then gasped as he saw the boy stuff himself into his dress pants. "If you pop that button, I'll pop you, Tyson! So make sure you don't eat too much tonight! Now stand up!" Kneeling at the boy's feet in just his boxers, the team leader checked the length of the pants before nodding slightly. "Yeah...they fit you alright. Ok, then. Good. You just need a dress shirt," he said as he handed one to the boy from the pile of clothes he had laid on the bed as Tyson had stripped. "And there are shoes in the closet. You can use my hair gel too. I doubt Max will appreciate it if he gets all dolled up and you walk in looking as scruffy as usual," he said with a frown, before returning his attention to his own appearance. "Uhh...Tyson? Do you think I should leave the face paint off for the night?" he said as he gazed in the mirror over the dresser.   
  
"You guys got us thongs?!?" Rei exclaimed as he watched Max's struggle with his before looking at his own. Now he had to worry about trying not to get a wedgie the whole night! The chinese boy sighed before stripping and pulling the small thong on. Just like Max, he pulled a little too high and held back a yelp before adjusting it. "These are going to be uncomfortable..." He said to himself before picking up his red dress. It actually wasn't too bad but he wasn't about to admit that. "I think I'll just stick to toilet paper and kleenex, Max. You can use your socks if you want, but just make sure to put on some extra perfume if you do."  
  
Tyson didn't take Kai's threats seriously as he pulled a dress shirt on then began to button it, taking the extra time to make sure each button went into the right hole. Like Kai said, he didn't think Max wanted him to look sloppy or scruffy, not when Max was guarnteed to look cute and adorable like usual! He smirked at Kai through the mirror. "Keep it off. I don't think I've ever seen ya without it and it will go better with the suit if you don't have it on... and I think Rei will like it more too."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Kai agreed, as he stepped aside to pull on his pants, shirt, clean socks, and hang his tie around his neck. Stepping into the washroom, he began fussing with his hair, secretly nervous about the 'date' with Rei tonite. He wanted to look his best, but not make it obvious he had cared too much about taking the other boy to the dance. "Hey, Tyson! If you want help with your hair, get in here!"  
  
Max grinned. "You have perfume? Great! We forgot that! Can I borrow some?" Bouncing across the room, he hoisted himself up onto the sink in just his tiny panties, and gazed into the mirror. "Should we put on make-up before our dresses? To make sure we don't get Mariah's clothes dirty? She said she'd skin us alive if we wrecked her shoes, but didn't mention the rest...." He looked at Rei expectantly, holding the blush compact in his left hand.   
  
Tyson popped his head into the bathroom then came in the rest ofthe way to stand next to Kai in front of the mirror. Personally, he thought his hair looked just fine but since Kai didn't, he'd do something about it. "What should I do with it Kai? It's kinda got a mind of it's own."  
  
"That sounds like Mariah to me," Rei said with a smile as he took the compact from Max's hand and stood in front of the blonde. "Putting on our make-up first is a good idea, Max. Did you want some help with yours? Mariah taught me a few things back in China when she conned be into being her test subject when she was trying out new make-up techniques."  
  
Max grinned childlishly. "Sure! Thanks Rei! That's cool you used to play dress up as a kid. I never had many girl friends. I really have no idea about any of this stuff. My mom...well, it was always just my dad and me." Sadness flashed across the boy's face for a moment before he perked back up. "It must have been so much fun for you growing up!" He fingered the mascara stick curiously. "I bet Kai knows a lot about makeup too. Since he wears it. You really like him, huh? This will be so much fun tonite! I hope Tyson likes my dress."  
  
Kai pushed Tyson into a similar position as Max was in in the other bathroom, up against the sink. "Hold still, " he said roughly. "I'll see what I can do." He retrieved a brush from his corner of the medicine cabinet and began to attack the mess of tangles at the back, grumbling and cursing as he went. He tried not to tug too hard, but got frustrated the more he worked. "Don't you ever brush your hair?!" he snapped.  
  
"Why would I hafta brush my hair if I wear a hat?" Tyson asked before ack!ing as Kai tugged harder on his hair. "Ow! Man! That hurts! I wonder if Max is gonna get to touch Rei's hair. Maybe Rei will even wear it down. That will look neat! I hope Max wears his up. That would look totally awesome and would suit him perfectly!" he grinned then looked at Kai through the mirror. "What do you think they're doing right now? Sitting around in their thongs and putting make-up on?"  
  
"I never said that I played," he stopped then sighed. There was no use in arguing with Max since the blonde would probably just forget what he said in the first place. Rei started putting a light foundation on Max's face, covering up the freckles to make him look a lil older and more mature. He then started with the eye make-up, instructing Max when to open or close his eyes as they talked. "Yeah, it was pretty fun growing up there and... I do really like Kai, just like you like Tyson and I'm sure Tyson is going to love the way you look tonight. He looked really excited when you were bringing me in here."   
  
Kai sighed and shook his head. "You're lucky Max is an idiot. You two are perfect for each other." Blinks suddenly, eyes widening slightly. "You gave Rei a thong!?!" He arches an eyebrow, not sure whether to believe Tyson or not, but decides, with Tyson and Max, anything is possible.   
  
Max grinned, wincing every time Rei tried to go near his eyes with the mascara brush. "Do I need mascara?" he whined. "I think my eyes are fine! Just use that powder stuff, ok?" He squirmed on the counter, kneeing Rei a few times accidentally. "Reeeiiiiii....."  
  
"Yeah, Maxie got one too. There was a black one and a pink one and Max -really- seemed to like the black one so I'm guessing Rei's wearing the pink one as we speak. They were real cute too. Kinda see through at the front with lace around the edges. I asked Max if I could see him in his and he said sure thing, buddy!" Tyson said, doing his best Max impression. "I can't wait!"  
  
"Fine, no mascara," Rei said as he set it down. He would have argued more but he was starting to hurt due to Max kneeing him so many times. He picked up an eyeliner though and leaned forward. "Just let me outline your eye a bit to make them stand out more. I promise it won't hurt and it will look really nice!"  
  
Max sighed overdramatically. but stopped fidgetting. After all, he -did- want to look his best. "When can I look?" he asked, before suddenly remembering. "Oh! I forgot to grab the hair gel from the other bathroom! I'll be right back!" he said as he hopped off the counter, and darted out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open behind him. He was glad to be out of the room for abit. Rei was trying to be gentle, he knew, but he really was pretty rough, holding Max's face still as he applied the makeup.   
  
Kai gasped when Max ran into the bathroom, brushing right by him in nothing but the tiniest strip of lacy black material over his privates. "Sorry guys, but we need that gel!" the blonde said with a grin. Kai stared at his painted face for a few moments in shock. Was that really Max?! He looked so...so.....  
  
"Wha?? Oh! Take it! And for god's sake! Cover up, Max!" he said roughly, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but on the small boy. Turning away, he looked towards the other washroom and his eyes froze. "Wow..." he said, mouth open as he gawked at Rei's nearly nude form in the doorway across the hall. "Rei!"  
  
Rei groaned when Max darted out of the room. Why couldn't Max just wait another minute? He was almost done with his make-up. All he wanted to do was put on a little lip liner to make Max's lips look fuller and then put on a little lipstick and then Max would finally be done. But Rei couldn't blame Max for wanting to leave, since he had been at it for quite awhile and the blonde was bound to get restless.  
  
Tyson stared hungrily at Max, his mouth wide open. Max looked better then he could ever imagine and he could barely contain himself. "Max!" he suddenly exclaimed as he hugged the blonde, much like the Max usually did to him. "You look great buddy! How about we forget about the dance and just have fun right now?"  
  
After Max had left, Rei had started on his own make-up and was just finishing up his first eye when he heard Kai call his name. He slowly turned, eyes widening when he saw Kai staring at him then he looked down, seeing that he was only wearing the very small and revealing thong. Rei blushed three shades of red before screaming and slamming the door shut.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*evil grin* I hope you all loved that, because that's definately one of our favourite parts! So, remember to review because the more we get, the faster we'll update!!!   
  
Oh! And we have another fic too that is hilarious, fluffy, angsty... alot like this one except they become chibi. It's called "Twist of Fate" and you can find it by clicking on our lovely author name up above. ^^ Review it please! 


	10. PMS & Driger A Dangerous Combination

Chapter 10: PMS $ Driger... A Dangerous Combination  
  
Kai started to walk forward just as Rei slammed the door shut and was knocked onto his ass. "Hey!" he muttered. "If you didn't want people looking, you shouldn't leave the door open!" he called, before rising slowly and going back to the bathroom. "Rei locked you out," he told Max bluntly, and the blonde paled.  
  
"What? Why? My dress and shoes are in there!" he yelled, before running back towards the washroom, calling a quick apology over his shoulder to Tyson. "I'll be back soon, buddy!"   
  
He tried the doorknob, but it was locked, so the blonde pounded on the door instead, calling out insistently, "REI! Let me in!!! I'm not dressed yet! 'Cmon Rei! Why did ya lock the door? I said I'd be right back!!! REI!!!!"  
  
"You left the door open and Kai saw me in a thong... a -girl's- thong... MARIAH'S THONG! And it was -pink- and -transparent- and did I mention that it's a THONG?!?" Rei exclaimed from behind the locked door, showing no intentions of wanting to let the blonde back in.   
  
Tyson was disappointed when Max ran off, but couldn't help but laugh when he heard Rei's little rant. "Not only is Rei dressing the part, he's acting it too! I don't think I've ever heard someone PMS so bad!" he said but made sure to keep his voice quiet enough so that Rei couldn't hear since he didn't want the chinese boy to come out and give him his own tiger claw attack.  
  
Kai snorted, but did let himself smile. "Why are you whispering?" he teased in his serious voice, "Scared Rei will hear you and come out? I don't know if he would come out....maybe you should try it," he said in a monotonous voice, not letting the other boy know whether he was serious or not.   
  
Max, meanwhile, was pouting and banging harder on the door. "Reiii....." he pleaded, "I'm sorry!!! Soooo sorry! PLEASE let me in!!! Please? They both saw mine too! It's not like you looked -bad- or anything! Kai was smiling when I saw him! And you would have shown him anyways, right? So it's not so bad! LET ME IN!!!!" he wailed, slipping down the door to kneel on the floor. "REIII!!!!"  
  
"I'm not about to tell Rei that he's PMSing! That would be like signing my own death certificate!" Tyson exclaimed, his voice going much higher then he originally intended.   
  
Rei growled from behind the door, hearing what Tyson said and not liking it one bit. He dug his beyblade out of his pants pocket and attached it to the launcher before opening the door a bit. He then let his Drigger fly out the door, not needing to watch as the beyblade bounced off pieces of the furniture then soared towards Tyson's head, hitting him right behind the ear before spinning back to Rei's open palm. The chinese boy smirked before reaching out and pulling Max back into the bathroom then closing the door behind them.   
  
"Ahhhh!" Tyson exclaimed as he rubbed the spot where Drigger hit him. "Didja see that? He attacked me!"  
  
Max glared at Rei. "Why did you attack Tyson, Rei?! He didn't do anything! I was the one who you're mad at! Leave him out of it!" He tried to act angry, but it just wasn't in him to show that kind of emotion, so his eyes began to fill with frustrated tears instead. Crossing his arms over his small, bare chest, the blonde turned his face away and dropped the gel on the counter before wandering over to sit on the edge of the tub to fiddle with the chain he was going to wear tonite.   
  
Kai looked over at the closed door, wondering if there was going to be trouble in there. He had seen the angry looks on both Rei's and Max's faces, but doubted Max was capable of starting any kind of trouble. And even if he did, he knew Rei could handle it. Turning, he let his attention focus on Tyson instead. "Well, I didn't think he'd really do it. He has good aim. If you trained more instead of being so lazy, you might have been able to hit him back before he shut the door."  
  
Rei frowned, his eyes softening as he looked over at Max and how sad the blonde seemed. He stepped forward, keeping a distance between them as he idlely played with his ponytail. "Listen Max, I'm sorry. I didn't think before I acted and I'll apologize to Tyson as soon as possible, okay? I didn't mean to upset neither of you...."  
  
"Shoulda known you'd start nagging me about practicing again," Tyson said as he rubbed behind his ear. It hadn't hurt too much and he knew it wouldn't leave a mark but it still tingled a little bit. "I'll practice tomorrow once we have a little fun. Don't you want to have fun with your new boyfriend, Kai?" he grinned, not sure whether Kai and Rei had even made it official yet. "Cuz if you do, stop thinking about beyblading and being perfect!"  
  
Kai paled. "Boyfriend?!" he yelled, loud enough for the people two floors up to hear. "No, we're just.... well,..." he glared. "It's none of your business! Finish getting dressed if you're so eager to go!" He hastily began dressing himself, before asking more calmly, "Why? Are you and Max an item now?"  
  
Max looked up at Rei and smiled. "Don't worry about it buddy! Sorry I got upset too. Let's just finish getting ready, and forget about it! I don't know what PMS means, but knowing Tyson, I'm sure he deserved that hit to the head!" Max laughed and bounded up off the tub to perch himself on the counter again. "How about you finish whatever you need to do to my face, then I'll do your hair! So it's fair! Mariah told he all about teasing hair to give it more 'oommpphh'!" he said with a twisted smile.  
  
"I wish we were! But I guess we kinda already are, we just never agreed on it verbally. I'd love for him to be -my- boyfriend. He's the best guy in the world! He's fun, perky, lovable, huggable, cute... everything! He's one of my best friend's, after Kenny of course," Tyson said as he slipped the tie over his neck then started to tie it like his grandfather had shown him. "Don't you feel that way with Rei?"  
  
Rei smiled back. That had definately worked out better then expected. He began finishing up the last touches on Max as he made a face. "Teasing? There's no way you're going to tease my hair, Max. Teasing makes it look like a giant afro, like those guys we battled back in Asia and you gave them your old blade? Remember that? I don't want hair like that but I'll let you do my hair if you do what I tell you... and keep the teasing comb away from me."  
  
Max smiled, and extended his hand in a thumbs up. "Deal!" he exclaimed, as he grabbed a brush. "You're the boss! Just tell me what to do! I think I'll put mine up in one of those bushy bun things. They look pretty on girls. What do you want?"  
  
Kai smiled. "You guys belong together," he said. For once his voice was sincere, without a trace of sarcasm. "As for me and Rei, I know how I feel, but who knows how he feels, or what will happen. No point worrying about it now." He turned to avoid the boy's gaze, signalling that the coversation was over for now. He really didn't want to say anything that would only make him look weak or foolish if Rei decided Kai wasn't good enough for him.  
  
Rei smiled. Max's hair would look pretty in a bun which is what Rei was going to suggest that he do. The chinese boy dug through Mariah's bag before out a curling iron and pulling it in so it could heat up. "What you're going to do," Rei said as he undid his hair wrap and let his long hair flow down his back. "Is use that curling iron to lightly curl my hair. Basically just make it wavy," he said before going into explanation of how you do it.   
  
Tyson tipped his head but didn't take the hint that the conversation was over. "I'm sure Rei likes you a whole bunch too or else he wouldn't be in the bathroom getting dressed like a girl. He wouldn't do it for just anyone ya know," Tyson said as he put on his suit jacket then sat down on the bed. "So you really got nothing to worry about... unless you don't know how to dance. -Then- you might have a problem since Rei does know how to dance and is pretty good at it."  
  
Kai turned his head slightly, a frown pulling the corners of his lips downward. "He is? Are you good at dancing too? I haven't actually danced before. I've had better things to do," he said defensively, already beginning to wonder if letting the team have a day off had been such a good idea after all. He'd rather risk Rei's anger then embarass himself on the dance floor.   
  
Max grinned, and went to work, slowly combing out Rei's long, silky hair, then seperating a few strands to curl with the curling iron. He worked slowly, only pausing every few minutes to yelp and suck on a burnt fingertip. "This thing is hot," he whined after the fourth burn, before grinning and patting Rei on the shoulder. "All done, buddy! Take a look! Tell me whatcha think!"  
  
Tyson laughed loudly before shaking his head no. "Me? Dance? You gotta be kidding! I got two left feet, no co-ordination and lead in my shoes! I'm the worst dancer known to man-kind! I'm even worse then my grandpa's crazy kendo poses!" he joked even though he was being completely serious.  
  
Rei turned to look in the mirror, his eyes widening when he saw his reflection. He didn't expect Max to do such a good job but he did. His long hair was now in lil waves and looked almost princess like. All of spikes were gone, and framed his face instead, making him look much more feminine. "You did a really good job, Max... I'm impressed," Rei said sincerely before reaching up to pull a couple of strands back to pin at the back of his head, to fancy his hair up a lil  
  
Max just grinned, pleased that Rei was happy with his hair, before getting to work on his own messy blonde locks. He brushed his hair out slowly, then put a small dab of hair gel in each palm and smoothed back his wild bangs. Pulling all his hair up, he fixed it into a loose bun, letting a few small wisps of blonde hair spill out to frame his face nicely. Turning, he smiled at his reflection in the mirror, before adding the finishing touches - two small blue dragon barrettes he had bought at the mall after seeing the poster for the dance and hearing Tyson's plan. They reminded him of Dragoon, and he placed one just under each of his temples, before turning, struggling to put on his bra, and slipping his medium blue dress over his head carefully and down over his slim hips. It was shiny, with spagetti straps and fell to mid-thigh. He slipped his feet into his shoes, wobbling slightly becasue of the heels, then turned to face Rei with a huge grin and a wink.  
  
"Well? Am I a pretty girl or what?!!"  
  
Kai snorted. "Dancing is a waste of time. But I suppose we should make an effort to do well tonight, for Rei and Max. They both seemed excited about this, after all." He looked at Tyson a moment, before turning to face the door. "What's taking them so long anyways?! We're both done......go bang on the door."  
  
"You're definately a very convincing one," Rei agreed as he smiled at the blonde. Max really did make a good girl, he had the slim figure and with his hair and make-up, it was nearly impossible to tell that he was a guy except for his voice. Now it was Rei's turn to get dressed. He put on his bra then stuffed it full of toilet paper and kleenex, making sure none was peeking out before slipping into his dress. His dress was a dark red, that was about the same length as Max's, except it had an added piece of material just underneath the breasts that ran around the dress and went to about the knees and was open at the front so you could see the tighter dress underneath. Once that was done, he put on his shoes then made sure the black choker around his neck was facing the right direction before turning to look at Max.   
  
"How do I look? And tell the truth."  
  
"They're girls now, they gotta take a long time to get ready," Tyson joked before going to the door and knocking loudly. "You two okay in there? Are ya almost done? I wanna see!"  
  
Max smiled up at Rei. "You look great! Really! Your boobs look really real!" he exclaimed shamelessly, as he began readjusting his own so they'd look more like Rei's did. When he was satisfied with his chest, he slipped on the BBA chain, and was about to open the door when he heard someone begin pounding on it. "Huh? Tyson?!" he squealed as he turned the knob and threw the door open. "Hey buddy! We're all done! Wow! you look great! Is that Kai's suit? It looks good!" He turned his gaze to the other blader and grinned even wider. "You look great too Kai!" he called loudly. "Come look at Rei though! He looks even better!"   
  
Kai fought back a grin at Max's compliment, but rose obediently to see how Rei looked. If he looked half as good as Max, the team leader would be pleased beyond words. As he approached the door however, his eyes widened noticably, and he gasped. "Rei?!" he said, surprised. "Wow!! You look....good."  
  
Tyson was staring wide-eyed at Max and Rei. They both looked so amazing! "Wow..." Tyson barely managed to say before pouncing and giving Max a tight hug. "You look awesome, Maxie! Even better then I expected. You too, Rei. Wow! You two really managed to pull it off! Me and Kai had better keep a close eye on the both of you or else some other guys might try to steal you away from us!"  
  
Rei thanked Tyson for the compliment then looked back at Kai. He smiled softly, amber eyes twinkling. "Thanks Kai. You look really good too."  
  
Kai smiled back, not caring what anyone else might think for once. Rei really did look beautiful; the older boy wished he could find a moment, and the words, to tell him so, but for now, his smile would have to do. Crossing the space between them, he stopped a few steps from Rei and looked into his eyes.   
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keep up with the nice reviews! Sorry it didn't get updated earlier, but you know how it is around the holidays... and check out Chibis? Let 'Er Rip! For even MORE Beyblade yaoi couples! 


End file.
